A trop vouloir jouer on finit par tout perdre
by vilkiss
Summary: Au. Emmett White riche héritier a tout pour lui. La vie lui réussie bien et il l'aime.Un jour en rentrant chez lui, il se fait froidement abattre dans son appartement. Arrive l'heure de son jugement. Les hauts placés lui donne une seconde chance de rattraper sa vie peu exemplaire. Il sera aidé de la talentueuse et caractérielle inspectrice Regina Mills. Sq
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, on peut dire que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et surtout, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire (j'ai honte ^^"). Mais ça fait longtemps que je l'avais en tête et j'ai retrouvé la motivation donc je publie le premier chapitre en espérant que ça plaise à certains :). Pour mes autres histoires, je compte bien sûr les finirent. Bref bonne lecture :D**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _"Boom boom"_

 _"Boom...boom"_

 _"Boom...boom"_

Le seul écho perceptible à ses oreilles était les battements de son cœur qui diminuaient de plus en plus alors que quelques instants auparavant, ils se voulaient assourdissants et rapides au fur et à mesure que le mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait ne cessait de grandir.

Il avait suffi de quelques minutes pour que la situation change subitement. Une minute avant de franchir le pas de sa porte, il était encore enivré du doux parfum de sa dernière conquête mélangé à l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait à peine eu le temps de voir une mystérieuse silhouette braquer une arme dans sa direction que le bruit du coup de feu retentit dans ses oreilles sans qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre son et il s'effondra au sol. À terre, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et reflétaient sa terreur tandis qu'il tentait en vain d'appeler de l'aide alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Impuissant face à la situation, il sentit sa panique grandir à mesure que son assaillant se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à venir s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Alors qu'il était déjà terrifié, il le vit malgré sa cagoule lui faire un rictus diabolique avant de se redresser et sortir de l'appartement comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il fut parti, le jeune homme étalait au sol toujours choqué de la tournure de la soirée relâcha un soupir de soulagement malgré que cela aggravât sa condition.

 _" Les gens comme vous qui_ _vous croyez_ _supérieur_ _grâce à_ _leur argent ne s'en sortent jamais, vous savez. "_

Il se mit à sourire amèrement en se remémorant cette phrase qui résonnait maintenant dans sa tête et qu'il avait entendue quelques heures plus tôt quand tout allait encore pour le mieux.

 **Sept heures plus tôt**

En sortant de l'énorme complexe de la société, Emmett évacua dans un long soupir tout le stresse et l'ennui accumulé au cours de sa journée et surtout lors de la réunion à laquelle son grand-père l'avait obligé à participer. Il porta son attention sur sa nouvelle Rolex qui affichait déjà 19h30 soit une heure plus tard que la fin prévue de cette entrevue.

" Merde" grogna le jeune homme en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il cherchait son portable dans une des poches de son costume sur-mesure de l'autre.

À peine son appareil sortit, celui-ci se mit à retentir et afficha "Hook" sur l'écran. Plus sur les nerfs si possible, Emmett fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile et répondit à son interlocuteur en bougonnant encore quelques jurons choquant quelques passants qui croisaient sa route. En répondant, il précisa avec véhémence qu'il savait qu'il était en retard, mais il n'avait pas le choix : le vieux menaçait de lui reprendre l'héritage. Oui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en arriver jusque-là, mais le futur mariage de son grand-père pourrait bien changer la donne. Emmett plus que jamais comptait bien montrer de son implication pour faire valoir ses droits. Même s'il projetait de revendre ses parts illico, une fois les papiers signés. Il termina sa conversation en promettant de faire au plus vite pour une soirée qui se voulait palpitante.

Après avoir raccroché, le jeune homme se dirigea vers une magnifique BMW noire où un homme tout de noir vêtu lui ouvrit la portière en le saluant d'un léger signe de tête auquel Emmett ne prêta aucune attention. Une fois installé confortablement dans son siège, il roula en direction de son luxueux appartement se situant dans un quartier chic de New-York.

Si s'offrir un appartement au prix exorbitant ainsi qu'une montre et une voiture hors de prix était possible pour lui, c'est parce qu'Emmett White était l'heureux héritier de la prestigieuse chaîne hôtelière _White-_ _Blanchard_ dirigé actuellement par son grand-père Léopold White.

Des années auparavant, celui-ci avait réussi à bâtir un empire à partir de rien, qui profitait maintenant à sa descendance. D'ailleurs, s'il y a bien une chose dont Emmett jouait, c'était l'incroyable notoriété et pouvoir que lui apportait son héritage. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun scrupule à s'en servir pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait et ce que la vie avait de bon à lui offrir : argent, femmes, popularité... Emmett en raffolait et n'en avait jamais assez de faire durer la fête qui était devenue son quotidien.

Comme à son habitude, il gara sa voiture à sa place privée et entama une ascension de trente-quatre étages le hissant ainsi au sommet de l'immense complexe où son appartement lui offrait une vue époustouflante sur la ville, qu'il aimait regarder de haut à travers la baie vitrée.

Une fois arrivé, il se servit un verre de whisky et alluma la chaîne hi-fi avant de commencer à se préparer pour la soirée.

Sa douche terminée, il se mit face à son miroir devant lequel il sécha ses cheveux d'un blond lumineux qu'il devait à son père et prit quelques instants pour se regarder. Emmett était un beau jeune homme, blond, aux yeux d'un vert profond, il était grand et n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins qu'on pouvait trouver dans les magazines. Il était donc doté d'un physique et d'un charme irrésistible, mais ce qui faisait surtout sa fierté était ses attributs se trouvant en dessous de la ceinture et qui lui avait permis de satisfaire plus de femmes qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Car oui, Emmett était un homme à femmes, un don Juan et ne s'en cachait pas. Il aimait chacune des étapes lui permettant d'acquérir l'objet de ses convoitises et une fois celles-ci sous le charme, il n'avait aucun scrupule à leur briser le cœur de la plus cruelle des manières. Rien qu'en pensant à sa dernière conquête, Emmett ne pouvait empêcher le sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur son visage. Toutefois, en voyant qu'il était déjà 20h20 le blond se dépêcha de finir de se préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc, le tout recouvert par une veste en cuir également noir et de chaussures montantes de même couleur, il sortit enfin de son appartement, qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé et alla rejoindre son ami au club où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Emmett n'avait pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une horde de photographes, mais également de groupie se précipitèrent sur lui avec ardeur. Finalement, à l'aide d'un agent de sécurité, il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à l'entrée. En allant vers le fond de la salle, il fut accueilli par son ami qui avait les mains levées du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré les deux femmes qu'il entourait de ses bras :

" Ah te voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir commencer la fête sans toi camarade " salua l'homme assis.

" Tu dis ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'as déjà commencé " sourit malicieusement le blond en prenant le fauteuil face à son ami. De plus, tu sais bien que je ne rate jamais une occasion de m'amuser Hook."

" Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là White ! " s'enthousiasma l'autre qui claqua des doigts pour interpeller un serveur qui apporta une immense bouteille de champagne dans un seau rempli de glaçons.

" Bien. Assez de bavardages et plus d'ambiance" déclara Emmett en tendant une coupe à son ami.

" Santé ! Puisse l'alcool couler à flots encore longtemps !" dit-il, en levant son verre.

" Et à nous, les maîtres du monde" rigola Emmett en apportant directement le goulot à ses lèvres où il en but au moins cinq bonnes gorgées.

" Ah ! Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment taré White" commenta joyeusement son ami en buvant à son tour.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures maintenant que la fête battait son plein, les gens se précipitaient pour entrer dans ce club si prestigieux, la musique résonnait dans toute la salle tandis que les deux compagnons observaient de loin les jeunes femmes se déhancher sur les podiums prévus à cet effet. Alors qu'il allait prendre une gorgée de son sixième verre, Emmett fut coupé dans son élan par un coup de coude provenant d'Hook :

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup !" s'insurgea Emmett.

" Désolé camarade, mais c'est juste que ça me tue de te voir te noyer dans l'alcool, alors qu'une belle femme te dévore du regard depuis un certain moment déjà " expliqua-t-il.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il leva les yeux dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami, Emmett eut l'agréable surprise de voir une sublime rouquine le regarder intensément avec un sourire qui ne faisait aucun doute sur ses intentions :

" Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends White. Si tu n'y vas pas, je vais la voir " avertit Hook.

" Désolé, mais celle-ci est pour moi" rétorqua Emmett en même temps qu'il se levait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers la dite jeune femme et tous deux commencèrent à bavarder avant d'aller sur la piste de danse où ils se déhanchèrent au rythme de la musique en se collant le plus possible et échangèrent même quelques baisers enflammés. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils s'isolèrent dans un coin pour commander quelques verres et flirter encore un peu.

Finalement, lassé de ce jeu de séduction Emmett, lui proposa de continuer la soirée chez lui et les deux quittèrent le club. En sortant de la boîte avec leurs bras liés, ils furent harassés par un des photographes qui se trouvait là quelques heures plus tôt et qui commença à les bombarder de flashs tout en interpellant le jeune homme pour obtenir le parfait cliché. Malheureusement pour lui, étant déjà très intoxiqué la patience d'Emmett atteignit vite sa limite et il n'hésita pas à frapper d'une droite le photographe obstiné.

Quelques minutes plus tard sans qu'Emmett ne puisse prendre conscience de la situation, une sirène de police résonna bruyamment dans ses tympans et il fut maîtrisé brutalement par un agent de police qui le conduisit sans délicatesse vers sa voiture de fonction :

" Bien. Vous connaissez vos droits, alors je vous conseille de garder le silence" soupira l'agent agacé d'être contacté pour un cas d'ivresse.

" Oh ! Doucement ! C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'utiliser des menottes, mais vous pourriez y aller plus délicatement " gronda Emmett du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré la bile qui commençait à monter dû au grand taux d'alcool se trouvant dans son sang.

" Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter poliment, les idiots dans votre genre qui trouve drôle de perturber la voie publique" répliqua sèchement le policier.

" Hey ! Je comptais rentrer chez moi, profiter de cette merveilleuse fin de soirée avec euh… Alison. Ariane. Ariel …Oui Ariel. Où-est-elle d'ailleurs ? " demanda le blond confus en regardant autour de lui.

" Il semblerait que votre copine ait été plus maligne que vous et est décidée d'éviter les ennuis" répondit l'agent avant de se diriger vers le siège conducteur après avoir jeté Emmett à l'arrière.

Le chemin vers le poste se fit silencieusement, mis à part l'écho assourdissant de la sirène sur le toit de la voiture. Pour atténuer le bruit, Emmett mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et c'est en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur qu'il vit un sourire mauvais sur le visage de l'agent qu'il commençait à suspecter de l'avoir mise délibérément pour l'ennuyer. Arrivé à destination, le policier fit sortir Emmett de la voiture et les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il prit le temps de bien observer le policier ou plutôt la policière qui l'avait appréhendé. Pour cause, la personne se trouvant devant lui était une jeune femme au teint halé d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux et aux yeux ébène vêtit simplement d'un pantalon noir qu'on aurait dit créé pour elle, sur lequel tombaient des petits escarpins noirs, le haut était une chemise blanche couverte par un blazer noir. Elle était à peine maquillée ce qui ne faisait que ressortir sa beauté naturelle, enfin la preuve qu'elle faisait effectivement partie des forces de l'ordre était la plaque autour de son cou qui même en pleine obscurité scintillait :

" Tient, tient ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils recrutaient leurs effectifs dans les agences de mannequins. Si c'est l'uniforme qui vous a motivé à suivre cette voie, j'en ai chez moi qui vous irez tellement mieux" déclara Emmett avec un sourire charmant.

" Je vois que contrairement à votre sobriété, vous n'avez pas perdu le sens de l'humour "répliqua sarcastiquement la policière en attrapant abruptement le bras du jeune homme pour le faire avancer jusqu'aux cellules.

" Oh ! Vous êtes du genre brusque alors, ça ne me déplaît pas non plus. Mme la policière " se moqua Emmett.

" C'est inspecteur. Inspecteur Mills pour vous " précisa l'inspectrice en balançant le blond dans une des cellules de détention.

" Très bien, inspecteur Mills. Puisqu'on en vient aux petits noms, je suppose que vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? " dit Emmett en levant un sourcil comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

" Je sais très bien qui vous êtes " répondit Regina.

" Alors si nous gagnons du temps et que vous me libéri…"

" Vous êtes un imbécile, irresponsable, qui ne pensez qu'à vous amuser en se prenant pour le maître du monde." l'interrompit Regina. " Et je devine à votre attitude que vous avez l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'y vous plaît sur un plateau d'argent. Eh bien, laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un autre et ce n'est pas parce que vous vous pensez au-dessus des lois que vous l'êtes. Donc maintenant gardez le silence et je vous laisserais peut-être obtenir un appel " indiqua Regina avant de tourner les talons en laissant Emmett complètement perplexe.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avant l'arrivée de son avocat, Emmett s'allongea sur le lit de fortune lui ayant été attribué et sans s'en rendre compte s'assoupit.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune homme fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte métallique s'ouvrant dans un grand fracas :

" Même si cela ne me plaît pas le moins du monde, vous êtes libre " indiqua Regina.

Suite à cette annonce, le blond se leva du lit et reprit très vite son air supérieur. Avant de quitter la cellule, il s'arrêta devant Regina :

" Je vous avais bien dit que je serai vite sorti. Tout ce que vous gagnez, c'est de la paperasse en plus" gloussa Emmett.

" Les gens comme vous qui vous croyez supérieur grâce à leur argent ne s'en sortent jamais vous

savez, avertit Regina. Profitez bien de votre liberté très cher" dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son dos au jeune homme qui, une fois de plus resta sans voix.

Lorsque tous les papiers furent en ordre, Emmett remercia son avocat et déclina son offre de vouloir le raccompagner chez lui, expliquant qu'il voulait s'aérer l'esprit. Évidemment, son grand-père ayant entendu parler de l'incident, le contacta pour lui passer un savon d'un quart d'heure qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'humeur massacrante du jeune homme qui décida de s'arrêter pour un dernier verre avant de rentrer.

Comme si le destin les avait réunis pour une nuit, il eut l'agréable surprise de recroiser Ariel qui justement séjournait à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi et tous les deux passèrent quelques heures ensemble avant de se quitter.

 **Deux heures du matin**

Voilà que maintenant il était là, seul, agonisant et essayant de lutter pour faire parvenir de l'air jusqu'à ses poumons qui semblaient déjà avoir abandonnés le combat pour sa survie. Toujours sous le choc, il ferma les yeux écoutant les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans la pièce jusqu'à cessaient complètement. Alors qu'il sentait son esprit partir ailleurs, il vit quelques images de sa vie défilé devant lui, cette vie où tout allait tellement bien ou du moins…C'est ce qu'il avait pensé.


	2. Jugement

**Hello à tous, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D. Voilà le deuxième chapitre en espérant que l'histoire ne soit pas trop tiré par les cheveux pour vous ^^'. Bref enjoy :p**

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il eut à nouveau la force d'ouvrir les yeux, Emmett fut surpris de constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son appartement, mais dans une pièce sombre simplement éclairé à la lueur de quelques bougies. Le jeune homme confus par ce changement de lieu et surtout par le fait qu'il ne souffrait plus de sa blessure mortelle, se redressa et commença à explorer les environs. Une fois au bout du couloir, le blond se retrouva face à une porte d'une taille impressionnante. Hésitant à découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait derrière, Emmett sentit un frisson désagréable traverser son corps. Malgré cela, sachant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la seule issue, il saisit de ses deux mains les poignées et poussa de toutes ses forces la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruyant grincement. À peine était-elle ouverte qu'Emmett dû couvrir ses yeux pour les cacher à la lumière aveuglante que diffusait la nouvelle pièce. Une fois, sa vision rétablit, il prit le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait. La pièce ressemblant étrangement à une salle d'audience d'un palais de justice avec en son centre un large banc en bois suspendu de quelques marches. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'une voix surgissant de nul part interrompe son observation, le faisant sursautait :

" Nous t'attendions, jeune homme" déclara une voix forte.

Le blond en question se tourna alors vers le milieu de la salle et fut surpris de voir que les sièges vides quelques secondes auparavant étaient maintenant occupés non pas seulement par une, mais quatre personnes le fixant intensément avec curiosité et amusement. Emmett s'avança vers le centre en gardant tout de même une distance des étrangers face à lui. Il y avait une seule femme d'un âge avancé, un rouquin avec des lunettes affichant un sourire sympathique, un autre, brun avec une allure de motard au sourire moqueur et enfin un adolescent qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que 15 ans et qui lui souriait malicieusement ce qui donna la chair de poule à Emmett. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, le jeune homme fut interrompu par la femme :

" Bienvenue parmi nous, jeune homme" dit-elle de nouveau au blond.

" Euh… Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?!" demanda Emmett de plus en plus confus.

" C'est assez simple. Tu es mort, mais ça tu le savais déjà non ? " répondit malicieusement l'adolescent.

" Peter, tu pourrais être plus subtil " commenta le rouquin.

" Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer les choses, le petit a raison" adhéra le motard en mettant les pieds sur le banc.

" Messieurs, pourriez-vous montrer un peu de tenue devant notre invité " suggéra la femme.

Suite à cette requête, les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence et reprirent leur sérieux en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Emmett.

" Bien, tout d'abord permets-moi de nous présenter. En partant de la droite, il y a Peter, August et Jiminy, quant à moi, je suis Ruth. Comme vient de le dire Peter, tu ne fais plus partie du monde des vivants et nous sommes les membres du conseil ayant pour mission de te juger " expliqua Ruth.

" Donc, si je comprends bien, je suis au paradis. Super " soupira Emmett.

" Oh non, ce serait trop facile. Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que si nous sommes ici, c'est justement pour savoir si tu mérites ta place pour y être" contredit Peter qui portait toujours son rictus malicieux.

" Un peu comme le jugement dernier alors ? De mieux en mieux. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour vos conneries" déclara Emmett en commençant à faire demi-tour.

" Emmett White, 25 ans, héritier de la chaîne d'hôtels White-Blanchard. Connu pour être un fêtard arrogant, mais tout de même charmant avec, pour en attester un tableau de chasse impressionnant à son actif. On peut dire que tu es quelqu'un qui aime profiter de la vie ou en tout cas qui aimait. Malheureusement pour toi, cette attitude égoïste et déplorable est ce qui t'a coûté la vie au bout du compte " pointa sarcastiquement August .

" Et alors ?! Je ne vois pas où est le problème à vouloir profiter de sa vie " rétorqua hargneusement Emmett qui n'aimait pas le ton employé par le motard.

" Le problème est que tu as fait pas mal de dégâts autour de toi. Et ça Emmy, cela vaut un aller simple pour l'enfer " répondit Peter toujours amusé.

À cette réflexion, les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent comiquement, tandis qu'une fois encore, il sentait la peur l'envahir. Le jeune homme serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les paumes alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. _L'_ _E_ _nfer !_ Il est vrai que le blond n'avait pas été des plus corrects au cours de sa vie, mais en aucun cas, il aurait cru que sa conduite le mènerait tout droit en enfer. Après tout, il n'avait commis aucun meurtre ou autre crime aberrant. La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher était la manière dont il avait traité ses conquêtes et encore, cela n'était pas punissable par la loi à ce qu'il savait. Au fil du temps, il avait réussi à exceller dans l'art de dénigrer, manipuler et jouer avec les sentiments des femmes jusqu'à les briser, mais cela ne faisait tout de même pas de lui quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. D'ailleurs, mieux que quiconque, il savait que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir et qu'il existait plusieurs versions d'une histoire. Donc, oui, il avait pris de mauvaises décisions dans sa vie, mais finir en enfer lui semblait excessif voir injuste. Alors que l'envie de manifester son désaccord se faisait grande, il se résigna finalement et resta silencieux. Car Emmett avait beau être un salaud, il assumait tout ce qu'il avait fait et décida d'accepter son jugement. La tête haute, il leva ses yeux reflétant une détermination nouvelle en direction de ses bourreaux, attendant sa sentence. Appréhendant tout de même cette dernière, le jeune homme sentit son corps se crisper quelques secondes avant de se détendre de nouveau en apercevant le léger sourire chaleureux et rassurant de Ruth :

" Je vois, que tu as décidé d'accepter ton sort " fit-elle remarquer.

Comme seule réponse, Emmett hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il pensait sa fin proche une fois de plus, il entendit la voix de Jiminy :

" Emmett, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous ne t'envoyons pas en enfer " expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire rassurant.

" Vraiment ?! Mais je pensais que… " commença Emmett complètement perdu.

" Même si je serais plus que ravi de t'accueillir dans mon humble demeure, les cas dans ton genre ont malheureusement le droit à un sursis " soupira Peter ennuyé.

" Les cas dans mon genre ? " répéta le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

" Les personnes qui sont mortes alors que leur heure n'était pas encore venue " précisa August.

" Vous voulez dire que… Je suis mort trop tôt ?! " demanda Emmett stupéfait.

" C'est exact. Vois-tu, pour tous sans exception, l'heure à laquelle on meurt est déjà écrite. Notre rôle est de peser les bonnes et mauvaises actions qui ont été effectuées au cours d'une vie et ainsi décider où se trouve la place légitime de chacun. Pourtant, il arrive parfois que cet ordre soit rompu. En général, dans ces cas là, la personne a déjà une ligne directive lui assurant sa place, mais dans certains cas cette ligne peut s'avérer plus floue. C'est dans cette catégorie que tu te situes Emmett, divulgua Ruth. Comme tu peux t'en douter, nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'une erreur soit commise dans un cas, comme dans l'autre. C'est pourquoi dans ces cas exceptionnels, et ce, pour prendre la décision la plus juste, il nous est possible de tester une dernière fois la personne en question." expliqua Ruth.

" Donc, si je comprends bien vous ne savez pas trop où me mettre, alors vous allez me donner une épreuve ? Très bien, que dois-je faire ?" questionna le blond plus motivé que jamais.

" Après mûres réflexions, le conseil a décidé de te donner une seconde chance Emmett " annonça Jiminy souriant.

Une fois de plus, les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que la réalisation de ce qui était entrain de se passer germait dans son esprit :

" Est-ce que ça veut dire…" commença-t-il incapable de finir sa phrase.

" Que tu retourneras auprès des vivants ? Oui, confirma Ruth. Toutefois, cela se fera sous certaines conditions. "

" Certaines conditions ? " répéta Emmett incertain d'avoir correctement entendu.

" Ne crois pas que nous t'offrons un ticket retour dans le monde des vivants comme ça, gamin. Non, si tu y retournes, c'est seulement, car nous voulons voir s'il existe encore des chances de te racheter Voilà tout " indiqua sarcastiquement August.

" Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

" Comme Ruth l'a dit, l'heure de ta mort a été avancé Emmett. Ce que nous attendons de toi est plutôt simple, tu dois retrouver la personne qui en est responsable" éclaira Jiminy.

" Vous voulez dire…" déglutit Emmett.

" Ton meurtrier. Tu dois retrouver la personne qui t'a mis une balle dans le cœur, confirma Peter. Et si j'étais toi, je lui rendrais l'appareil Emmy " rajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire malsain au blond.

En ayant ses soupçons confirmés, Emmett sentit son cœur accélérer même si cela devrait être techniquement impossible et toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit durant son attaque remonter à la surface, tellement, qu'il se sentit suffoquer et tomba à genoux :

" Retrouver mon meurtrier ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Qui que ce soit, il m'a déjà tué une fois de sang-froid et je suis sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire. Vous pensez vraiment que je serais assez stupide pour me lancer à la poursuite de ce malade ! " paniqua-t-il.

" Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te permettre de prendre ton temps" repris August.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire encore ?! " s'agaça-t-il.

" Ton temps sur Terre sera compté Emmett. Nous te donnerons trois mois, tu as trois mois pour trouver le responsable de ta mort " précisa Ruth.

" Et si je ne le retrouve pas avant ? " demanda le jeune homme redoutant le pire.

" Alors, tu seras le bienvenu chez moi " ricana Peter.

Cette fois se fut la douche froide pour Emmett, comme dans son appartement, son corps commença à trembler et devenir froid, ses pensées se brouillèrent alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Soudain, la salle devint floue et alors qu'Emmett voulait prendre de nouveau la parole, il tomba lourdement au sol et fut plongé dans l'obscurité totale tandis que la voix de Ruth résonnait dans son esprit, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait que trois mois pour éclaircir son propre meurtre.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Emmett se leva avec un mal de tête maintenant familier, mais dans un lieu qui lui ne l'était pas. Il se trouvait semble-t-il dans les toilettes d'un restaurant se fiant aux tintements de couverts et aux ordres aboyés par un chef cuisinier à proximité des lieux. Ayant pris le temps de trouver ses repères, il sortit du cabinet pour se débarbouiller le visage avant de réfléchir à la suite des opérations. Il avait du mal à réaliser, qu'en l'espace de même pas une journée, il était mort puis revenu à la vie. Si quelqu'un lui avait raconté ça, il l'aurait sûrement bien ri avant de donner au pauvre malheureux le numéro d'un des meilleur psy de la ville. D'ailleurs, plus il y repensait et plus Emmett commença à croire que peut-être tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve dû à l'alcool et que maintenant, il pouvait reprendre normalement le cours de sa vie. Cette simple pensée suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur, pourtant, lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'énorme miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, son sourire s'évanouit complètement pour laisser place à l'horreur. En se regardant dans la glace, Emmett vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose d'énorme n'allait pas : ses cheveux étaient bien plus long et bouclées que dans ses souvenirs, les traits carrés de son visage étaient plus fins et féminin, deux courbures similaire dépassaient de son torse, bien que sa carrure était toujours fine et musclé, elle ne l'était plus de la même manière qu'auparavant, enfin en déboutonnant son jean, c'est avec effroi qu'il se rendit compte que la partie vitale de son anatomie pour lui était manquante et remplacé par autre chose. En découvrant cela, un petit bruit étouffé sortit de sa gorge et c'est ainsi qu'il entendit pour la première fois sa voix qui elle aussi avait été modifié. Au bord de la crise cardiaque, le jeune homme tâta les poches de son jean à la recherche d'un indice permettant d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement, il trouva la réponse à ses questions en sortant de la poche arrière de son pantalon, une carte d'identité et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en visualisant la photo et le nom qui s'y trouvait :

 _Emma Swan_


	3. Rencontre

**Hello à tous ! Un très grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic, qui ont laissés des commentaires… Vous êtes super :D. Du coup voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ^^". Bref enjoy :)**

 **Ps : J'ai nommé les premiers chapitres et je le ferai pour ceux qui suivent, ainsi la chronologie sera plus facile à suivre ;)**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Emma Swan_

C'était le nom affiché sur la carte d'identité se trouvant dans sa main. En se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir sa surprise passé, Emmett constata que la photo était la copie conforme de l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet. Comme la veille, le blond ou plutôt la blonde passa une main frustrée dans sa chevelure et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce, cherchant une explication rationnelle à tout cela, qui, à son grand regret ne vint pas :

" Ok. Ok, respire" chuchota Emma pour elle-même.

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, les paroles du conseil lui revinrent en tête. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve, bien sûr que revenir sur Terre ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Le jeune homme était mort après tout ! Ruth avait parlé de conditions, pas d'une seule, mais à part le délai accordé à Emmett dans le monde des vivants, elle ne s'était pas attardé sur les autres. Pourtant, le fait de revenir en tant que FEMME aurait été la première chose qu'il aurait voulu savoir. En y réfléchissant bien et ayant eu affaire au conseil, cela n'était pas si surprenant que celui qui avait vécu une vie de débauche et n'avait eu aucun respect pour le sexe opposé se voit puni de la sorte. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un de ces fameux retours de bâton qu'on voyait souvent dans les films sauf que là, il s'agissait de la réalité. D'autant plus, que cette nouvelle condition ne faisait que compliquer sa mission, car si retrouver son meurtrier semblait déjà mission impossible, cela l'était encore plus sachant qu'il n'était même plus lui-même. Emma, qui quelques instants auparavant était déterminé voyait maintenant son moral en prendre un coup et pour en rajouter, elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer. Aux yeux du monde Emmett White était mort. Si elle allait voir la police en tant qu'Emma Swan, on l'enverrait immédiatement dans un asile de fou, ça elle en était certaine. Alors que petit à petit, sa rédemption semblait lui échapper, la blonde eut une idée. Visiblement, il lui était inconcevable de réussir toute cette opération seule avec seulement une carte d'identité en poche, c'est pour cela qu'elle décida de se rendre chez la seule personne assez sage et brillante pour lui apporter son aide.

Après dix minutes pour se repérer en ville et quinze autres pour se rendre à l'appartement de son amie, Emma était maintenant devant la porte de celle-ci. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à frapper, elle hésita remettant en question sa "bonne" idée. Finalement, elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire ou même de faire demi-tour que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant place à une jeune femme brune avec de magnifique yeux verts clairs portant un air confus en découvrant la blonde sur son palier :

" Euh bonjour, je peux vous aider ? " demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce, une fois sa surprise passé.

" Oui, en fait, je pense que tu es la seule personne qui le peut " répondit honnêtement Emma.

" Vraiment ? Pourtant, excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais je n'ai pas souvenir de vous connaître " dit la brune un peu embarrassée.

" Oui, c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ça, mais je peux t'assurer qu'on se connaît Belle" répliqua Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Prise une nouvelle fois au dépourvue, Belle ne savait quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Voyant qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées, tentant sûrement de se souvenir de l'endroit où leur chemin s'était croisé, Emma reprit la parole :

" Écoute, je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder quelques minutes ? " demanda finalement Emma plus sérieusement.

D'abord hésitante à inviter une inconnue chez elle, Belle ouvrit finalement la porte de son appartement en proposant à Emma d'entrer et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Comme ce n'était pas sa première visite chez Belle, Emma pris directement la direction du salon sans que la brune n'est besoin de lui indiquer le chemin et encore une fois cela étonna la jeune femme. Après avoir préparé et ramené deux tasses de café, la brune s'installa dans le fauteuil face à Emma :

" Bien, vous avez déclaré plus tôt que nous nous connaissions et que vous aviez besoin de mon aide. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? " demanda calmement Belle.

" Ok. Bon, d'abord, laisse-moi te prévenir, tu risques de penser que je suis complètement folle et d'ailleurs, je ne t'en voudrais pas car si ça avait été moi…" s'emporta Emma.

" Hey ! Respire, je promets de t'écouter, rassura Belle dans un sourire chaleureux. Mais pour cela, ce serait plus facile si je connaissais ton prénom. "

" C'est drôle que tu dises ça, car justement, ce n'est pas si facile, gloussa nerveusement Emma qui reprit contenance en voyant que Belle attendait qu'elle réponde à sa question. Je m'appelle Emma Swan, mais ce n'est pas sous ce nom que tu me connais " expliqua la blonde.

" Vraiment ? Alors sous quel nom suis-je censé te connaître dans ce cas."

" Emmett White " lâcha finalement Emma.

"… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre " répondit Belle confuse.

" Belle, je suis Emmett White dans…Ce corps" précisa Emma en se pointant de haut en bas.

Suite à cette révélation, Belle resta silencieuse et l'atmosphère détendue il y a une minute à peine se transforma et devint pesante. Appréhendant le pire, Emma garda un œil sur son amie qui semblait plus que jamais immergé dans ses pensées, ses sourcils froncés en attestant. Au bout d'un temps qui semblait être une éternité pour la blonde, Belle reporta son attention sur elle :

" Donc…Si je comprends bien, ce que v_tu insinues, c'est que tu es Emmett White ? "

" Oui " répondit immédiatement Emma le plus sérieusement possible.

" Sous les traits d'une femme… D'Emma Swan " continua Belle.

" C'est exact " soupira Emma, qui elle-même avait du mal à se faire à cette idée.

"… Mais Emmett est mort ! Comment peux-tu être lui ? C'est complètement dingue ! " s'emporta Belle en se levant de son fauteuil.

" Oui, je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais tu dois me croire Belle. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider " supplia Emma en se levant à son tour.

" Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une blague tordue ? Pour de l'argent peut-être ? Désolé, mais vous vous attaquez à la mauvaise personne " indiqua froidement Belle.

" Belle, je t'assure que je ne te mens pas. C'est moi Emmett ! Si tu veux une preuve, tu n'as qu'à me demander n'importe quoi " proposa Emma désespérée.

" Très bien. Dans ce cas, dis-moi dans quelles circonstances Emmett et moi nous sommes rencontrés ? " demanda Belle.

Emma se crispa soudainement ne s'attendant pas à _cette_ question :

" Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas " répondit sombrement Emma après un court silence.

" Même si c'est la seule chose qui me ferais changer d'avis ? " demanda sceptiquement la brune.

" Oui. Car nous nous sommes fait la promesse de ne plus jamais reparler de ce jour-là. Alors je respecterai cette promesse même si à cause de cela, tu ne me crois pas " déclara Emma sans appel.

Suite à sa déclaration, Emma fut plus qu'étonné lorsque la brune se précipita dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux :

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit vraiment toi " sanglota Belle.

" Je sais. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire " rigola doucement Emma.

" Mais je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir la chance de pouvoir te parler à nouveau " avoua Belle en s'éloignant un peu de la blonde.

" Moi aussi, Belle " admit Emma en souriant sincèrement à son amie.

Après s'être remise de ses émotions, Belle entraîna Emma sur le canapé ne détachant pas sa main de la sienne de peur que tous ceci ne soit qu'un rêve dû à son imagination :

" Quand j'ai appris pour s_ta mort. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise farce, puis ton grand-père l'a annoncé publiquement à la télé et… " s'interrompit Belle avec la gorge serrée.

" Hey ! Je suis là maintenant " rassura Emma en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes.

" Oui, mais justement comment cela est-il possible ? Et qui plus est…"

" En femme ? " termina Emma.

" Voilà " souffla Belle.

" Depuis combien de temps… Tu sais ? " demanda la blonde qui avait encore du mal à affronter sa mort.

" Cela fait deux jours maintenant " articula difficilement Belle.

" Je vois " soupira Emma.

" Emmett, enfin, je veux dire Emma, comment peux-tu être encore là ? "

" Eh bien, c'est très compliqué. "

Pendant au moins une bonne heure, Emma expliqua en détails les événements des deux derniers jours, elle commença par sa soirée au club, puis en vint au moment fatidique de son meurtre et les différentes émotions qu'elle avait pu ressentir à cet instant et enfin le moment surréaliste qu'elle avait passé avec le conseil qui lui avait donné pour mission de retrouver son meurtrier :

" Voilà, tu sais tout " souffla Emma lorsqu'elle finit son récit.

" Tout cela est vraiment dingue " commenta Belle toujours sous le choc.

" Je ne te le fais pas dire " adhéra Emma en buvant une gorgée de café.

" Donc, nous avons trois mois pour trouver ton meurtrier ? " récapitula Belle.

" Exact " confirma Emma.

" Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ? Un signe particulier ? " demanda Belle qui était maintenant dans son rôle d'enquêtrice.

" Pas vraiment, tu as oublié le passage _abattu de sang-froid_ ? Qui que ce soit, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. "

" Hmm ! Et ce conseil des quatre, ils ne t'ont rien dis ? Si c'était un homme ? Une femme ? S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de ton entourage ? "

" Non, non et non. Ils ne m'ont absolument rien dis. À moins que…" déclara Emma pensive, se remémorant son entrevue avec le conseil.

" Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?" s'enthousiasma Belle.

" August a dit que ma mort était due à mon attitude déplorable " cita Emma essayant de déchiffrer les propos du motard.

" Tu veux dire, ta manière de vivre ? "

" Oui, donc en gros…"

" Mon attitude avec les femmes. "

" Ton attitude avec les femmes" déclarèrent Emma et Belle au même moment.

" Cela voudrait dire…" commença Belle.

" Que mon meurtrier à de grandes chances d'être une femme " termina Emma.

" Mais cela pourrait aussi être un proche d'une des femmes avec qui tu étais " indiqua Belle.

" Merde ! Moi qui pensais qu'on avait réduit la liste des suspects ! Comment est-on censé retrouver le coupable, les possibilités sont trop nombreuses ! " s'outragea Emma dépitée.

" Oui, c'est sûr que sans une aide extérieur, nous n'y arriverons pas " soupira Belle à son tour.

" À quoi penses-tu par une aide extérieur ? "

" Si nous avions accès aux données des personnes qui s'occupent de ton affaire, nous pourrions avoir des témoignages, peut-être des indices laissés par le meurtrier. Alors que là, on ne peut pas y aller en disant que tu es la victime et que tu souhaiterais aider n'est ce pas " rappela la brune.

" Oui, on a de fortes chances de finir toutes les deux chez les fous " rigola Emma.

" Si seulement nous connaissions quelqu'un faisant partie des forces de l'ordre" murmura Belle plus pour elle-même.

" Tu n'aurais pas le nom de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête par hasard ? " demanda Emma brisant le silence.

" Oui, il me semble que c'est indiqué sur le net " répondit Belle qui alla récupérer son ordinateur dans sa chambre.

Une minute plus tard, elle revint dans le salon et plaça l'ordinateur en cours de démarrage sur la table basse en verre :

" Que comptes-tu faire avec le nom de cet inspecteur ? " demanda curieusement la brune.

" Comme je suis mort, je suis sûr que mes comptes ont déjà dû être fermés, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de mettre un peu d'argent de côté au cas où " expliqua Emma en tapant dans la barre de recherche.

" Tu veux offrir un pot-de-vin à l'inspecteur en échange d'informations " comprit Belle.

" Que veux-tu, je pense toujours que l'argent est la porte d'entrée à beaucoup de choses " sourit malicieusement Emma.

" Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable " déclara Belle en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Merci bien " remercia la blonde sur un ton taquin.

Enfin, sur la page qui l'intéresse, Emma se figea quelques instants en lisant le nom affiché sur l'écran. Belle ne manquant pas sa réaction, se tourna inquiète vers son amie :

" Emma, tout va bien ? "

Très vite, la jeune femme fut rassurée en voyant le visage d'Emma s'éclaircir et son sourire en coin revenir :

" Finalement, je ne penses pas que le pot de vin sera nécessaire " indiqua simplement la blonde.

" Vraiment ? Tu connais cet inspecteur ? " s'étonna Belle.

" On peut dire ça ".

Sur cette mystérieuse insinuation, Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à sortir de l'appartement :

" Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? " l'interpella Belle, confuse par son changement soudain de comportement.

" Pas le temps de t'expliquer, si je veux coincer l'inspecteur, il faut que je me dépêche " répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte, mais Belle l'appela une fois encore avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil.

" Tu devrais te changer avant " déclara Belle en pointant Emma de bas en haut.

" C'est quoi le problème avec ma tenue ? " demanda Emma en se regardant.

En effet, Emma portait les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'elle était encore Emmett, soit : un jean qui ressemblait maintenant à un baggy, son tee-shirt blanc lui aussi était devenu trop large et le tout tombait sur ses chaussures montantes beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Belle était d'ailleurs impressionné qu'Emma ait pu faire le chemin jusqu'à son appartement dans cet accoutrement :

" Ne sois pas ridicule, ces habits sont bien trop grand pour ta nouvelle silhouette. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire une fois au poste, mais si tu veux être prise au sérieux alors suis-moi. "

Belle conduisit alors Emma dans sa chambre et lui proposa d'essayer plusieurs vêtements. Évidemment, Emma était d'abord sur la défensif, ayant toujours du mal à s'habituer à ce changement soudain de sexe. Après un quart d'heure de bataille, les deux jeunes femmes finirent tout de même par se mettre d'accord tandis que Belle avait eu du mal à retenir son rire en voyant les grimaces sur le visage d'Emma à chaque fois qu'elle lui montrait un nouveau vêtement. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, Emma fut totalement habillée de la tête au pied, sous-vêtements compris qui avaient été mentalement le plus dur à mettre pour elle. Emma était donc maintenant vêtue d'un jean bleu serré au possible, un simple débardeur blanc et de simples bottes noir montante juste en dessous des genoux. Mais ce qui avait le plus séduit la jeune femme, fut la magnifique veste en cuire rouge que Belle lui proposa en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'une amie, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais porté disant que ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Avec sa tenue prête et quelques dollars en poche que lui avait donné Belle, la blonde était maintenant paraît à se rendre au poste :

" Bien, il est temps d'y aller " annonça Emma en se tournant vers son amie.

" Ok. Sois prudente et surtout ne fais rien de stupide " avertit Belle en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.

" Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre " répondit cyniquement Emma en lui rendant son étreinte.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et Emma sortit finalement de l'appartement en se dirigeant vers le poste de police. Arrivée sur place, elle se rendit à l'accueil pour obtenir une entrevue avec l'inspecteur chargé de son enquête. Malheureusement, le policier derrière le bureau n'étant apparemment pas de bonne humeur, l'envoya vite balader. Réfléchissant à un autre moyen pour s'entretenir avec l'inspecteur, Emma pris le chemin de la sortie, mais en passant devant l'un des bureaux, elle fut surprise de tomber sur un visage familier :

" Tiens, je vous connais vous " interpella Emma en pointant le doigt vers l'homme assis derrière le bureau.

" Sidney Glass, journaliste d'investigation" se présenta l'homme bronzé, avec quelques cheveux gris et un sourire malicieux.

" Et paparazzi à ses heures perdues n'est-ce pas " ajouta sarcastiquement Emma se souvenant du photographe lui ayant attiré des ennuis avec la police deux jours auparavant. En se remémorant la scène, une nouvelle idée apparut dans l'esprit de la jeune femme dont le sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure.

" Eh bien, oui. Il est vrai que cela me soit arrivé. C'est que les temps sont durs et tous les moyens sont bons pour arrondir ses fins de mois " plaisanta le photographe.

" Oui, je comprends tout à fait, adhéra faussement Emma. Mais dîtes-moi Sidney, qu'est ce qui vous a fait choisir ce métier ? Les enquêtes si différentes les unes des autres ? L'excitation d'obtenir le cliché parfait permettant de résoudre les affaires ? Ou bien le danger tournant autour de celui-ci ? " questionna Emma.

" Sans hésitation… Je dirais le danger. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer, c'est grisant " répondit Sidney enthousiaste de voir que quelqu'un puisse lui porter un intérêt quelconque.

" C'est bien ce qui me semblait " déclara Emma avec un sourire hypocrite.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, comme deux jours auparavant Emma lança son poing dans la figure du photographe, prenant bien soin de frapper au même endroit que la dernière fois. En entendant les cris d'agonie du journaliste, elle fut satisfaite d'avoir pris sa revanche. Comme elle l'avait prédit, trois policiers se jetèrent sur elle et la douleur qu'elle ressentit dû à la force avec laquelle ils la maîtrisèrent, la fit grimacer, elle :

" Je porterais plainte, espèce de garce ! " gronda Sidney avec la main sur sa joue droite essayant d'apaiser la douleur.

" Oh, allez-y, je me ferais une joie de dire à votre patron quel genre de boulot frauduleux vous faites pour arrondir vos fins de mois. Le harcèlement est condamnable par la loi, vous savez ! " rétorqua Emma.

Sur cette menace, Sidney partit en courant vers les toilettes et Emma fut emmené en détention.

La jeune femme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était en cellule, mais le temps commençait à se faire long. Avant d'être mise en détention, elle avait tout de même eu le temps d'indiquer aux policiers qu'elle désirait un entretient avec l'inspecteur dirigeant l'enquête de son meurtre expliquant qu'elle détenait des informations précieuses.

De l'autre côté du poste Regina Mills qui venait à peine de sortir du bureau du chef de la police, poussa un long soupir épuisé par cette longue journée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le poste ayant obtenu la permission de partir plus tôt, le policier de l'accueil, _Eric lui semblait-il_ l'interpella :

" Désolé, inspecteur Mills, mais on m'a dit de vous dire que vous deviez vous occuper d'une personne mise en garde à vue " indiqua Eric.

" Il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre qui peut s'en charger " fit-elle remarquer en se massant la tempe.

" Pas vraiment, apparemment, cela concerne votre nouvelle affaire " précisa Eric avec un sourire compatissant pour la jeune femme.

" Je vois, merci. "

Regina prit alors la direction de son bureau et sortit un dossier de son tiroir avant de se rendre vers la salle d'interrogatoire où elle avait ordonné de ramener la personne détenant des informations sur son affaire. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la pièce avec un café d'une main et le dossier de l'autre, elle s'installa sur la chaise lui étant destiné et fut surprise de se trouvait face à une jeune femme blonde portant un sourire confiant et une lueur de défi dans ses yeux d'un vert profond :

" Inspecteur Regina Mills, pile la personne que je souhaitais voir ! " annonça joyeusement la blonde.

" Oh vraiment ? Désolé de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant de vous, Mlle... ? " demanda Regina ne connaissant pas l'identité de la femme devant elle.

" Swan. Emma Swan " se présenta Emma avec un sourire charmeur.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu à plus :D**


	4. Inspecteur Regina Mills

**Hello à tous ! Je poste la suite après des jours à batailler avec ma connexion internet ^^". Alors déjà je tiens encore à vous dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent la fic et la commente ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Je tiens à préciser 2/3 trucs :**

 **\- J'ai lu que quelques personnes se posaient des questions quant au changement d'Emmett. Alors ce sera expliqué un peu plus tard, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une part centrale de l'histoire. J'ai voulu faire d'Emmett un personnage insupportable, mais qui a tout de même quelques similitudes avec Emma donc il faut voir Emma comme étant un peu (beaucoup) OOC x)**

 **\- Pour un commentaire de Guest : Tu parlais sûrement de "Dead drop diva", c'est vrai que les trames ont quelques points communs, je n'ai par contre pas vu cette série, je ne sais donc pas trop ce qu'elle donne :)**

 **\- Pour ce qui est du meurtre et des relations de nos héroïnes…eh bien il va falloir continuer à lire si vous voulez les réponses ;p.**

 **Bref j'en ai fini avec cette petite note et surtout si des trucs ne sont pas clairs n'hésitez pas à le dire, vos avis compte beaucoup :D.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Deux jours plus tôt**

Dans un petit quartier tranquille de New-York, Regina Mills commença comme à son habitude à se préparer pour sa journée de travail. Tout d'abord, elle prit une douche de dix minutes avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine au rez de chaussée de son duplex pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la jeune femme de 25 ans qui avait reçu une promotion en tant qu'inspecteur au poste de police de New-York. Cela l'était d'autant plus, qu'elle avait travaillé très dur pour en arriver à ce résultat. Malgré les protestations de sa mère, la jolie brune s'était vite émancipé et avait décidé de s'engager dans les forces de l'ordre, ayant toujours voulu aider son prochain et rendre justice aux personnes le méritant. C'est finalement son talent à résoudre les affaires les plus difficiles et sa manière de pouvoir mener des opérations d'une main de fer qui lui ont permis d'être promu inspecteur aussi jeune. Avant de quitter son appartement, la jeune femme prit soin de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Pour son premier jour, elle avait opté pour un pantalon tailleur noir assorti à un blazer de même couleur avec une chemise blanche en dessous et une paire d'escarpins avec de petits talons. Alors qu'elle ajustait la plaque qui ornait son cou, Regina hésita quelques instants se demandant si le choix de ses chaussures était judicieux, finalement de peur d'être en retard pour son premier jour d'inspectrice elle se précipita vers la sortie et pris le volant de sa Mercedes noir en direction du poste.

Une fois au poste, la jeune femme fut accueillie par des félicitations et des acclamations pour sa promotion qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir avant d'être convoqué dans le bureau du chef de la police, Albert Spencer :

" Mills. Je tiens encore à vous féliciter pour vos derniers résultats " complimenta Spencer.

" Merci beaucoup monsieur " remercia sincèrement Regina.

" Bien, aujourd'hui, étant votre premier jour, l'affaire que je vous confie ne devrait pas poser trop de difficulté. Cela fait trois mois, que nous essayons d'arrêter le patron d'une boîte ayant était ouverte récemment, mais sans grand succès " expliqua Albert en tendant un dossier à Regina.

" De quoi l'accuse-t-on ? " demanda la jeune femme en parcourant le dossier des yeux.

" Blanchiment d'argent, trafique de drogue et prostitution. Enfin, les trucs habituels " souffla-t-il.

" Je vois. Que suis-je censé faire ? "

" Nous avons déjà une équipe prête à intervenir et plusieurs personnes pour témoigner contre lui dont son ex-femme. Malheureusement, le procureur s'inquiète que cela ne suffise pas pour le condamner à une peine maximale. Nous avons besoin d'aveux complets, ainsi que quelques photos " indiqua le chef de la police.

" Très bien, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire avouer " déclara Regina déterminé. Au moment même quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Spencer :

" Entrez ! " ordonna Spencer.

" Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur ? " demanda l'homme une fois entré après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme entrer, Regina ne put se retenir de grimacer en reconnaissant Sidney Glass. Depuis son premier jour au poste, le journaliste n'avait fait que la coller et lui faire du rentre-dedans qui l'écœurait au plus haut point. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle était fière d'avoir pu l'esquiver le plus possible, mais sa présence dans ce bureau ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose :

" Effectivement Sidney, je veux que vous souteniez l'inspecteur Mills dans cette affaire " ordonna Spencer.

" Ce sera avec plaisir monsieur ! " répondit Sidney beaucoup trop enthousiaste au goût de Regina qui une fois de plus, montra son dégoût pour l'homme à ses côtés.

" Bien, alors au travail. "

Après avoir reçu leurs instructions, Regina et Sidney quittèrent le bureau de leur patron :

" Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir vous assistez dans votre première affaire solo, Regina " confia Sidney en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Regina.

" Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant " répliqua sèchement Regina en retirant violemment la main de Sidney.

" Très bien, alors par où commençons-nous ? " demanda Sidney changeant de sujet, honteux de s'être fait ainsi rejeter.

" Greg Mendell, 44 ans, gérant du nouveau club en vogue _The_ _O_ _ffice._ Accusé de blanchiment d'argent par le billet de drogue et prostitution. On peut dire que son casier est lourd " lu Regina à voix haute.

" Cet homme s'est fait beaucoup de contact et une grande réputation en un temps record. Il a tout du type suspect en effet " adhéra Sidney.

" Bien, il est divorcé de son ex femme depuis maintenant un mois. Je pense que nous devrions aller l'interroger " proposa Regina.

" Je vous suis. "

Là-dessus, les deux sortirent du poste et se dirigèrent chez l'ex femme de Mendell. L'adresse se trouvant dans le dossier les mena à une petite maison de banlieue un peu délabrée. Regina toqua trois coups à la porte appelant la jeune femme se trouvant à l'intérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, une jeune femme métisse d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit la porte :

" Je peux vous aider ? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton loin d'être chaleureux.

" Tamara Green ?" demanda à son tour Regina.

" Qui la demande ? "

" Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Mills et voici Sidney Glass. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre ex mari " indiqua Regina.

" J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire " annonça Tamara en commençant à fermer la porte.

" Attendez ! Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que nous nous apprêtons à l'envoyer en prison pour de bon, mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de votre aide " insista Regina en bloquant la porte.

" … Très bien, entrez." soupira Tamara.

Une fois installé dans le petit salon, Tamara servit deux tasses de café à ses invités :

" Je vous donne cinq minutes " précisa-t-elle.

" Très bien. Que savez-vous sur les crimes dont son accusé votre ex mari ? " questionna Regina, tandis que Sidney sortit un carnet pour prendre des notes.

" Comme je l'ai dit à vos collègues pas grand-chose avant ces deux derniers mois. Dés que j'ai découvert quelles étaient les activités illégales de Greg, j'ai immédiatement demandé le divorce. "

" Vous êtes directement allé voir la police ? "

" Non, comme je n'avais aucune preuve, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien et je ne voulais pas me mettre en danger pour si peu "

" Comment avez-vous découvert pour les trafics ? "

" Eh bien, au début tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Greg avait décidé de se lancer dans ce projet fou d'ouvrir un club et il était très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais malheureusement la concurrence était rude, l'argent ne rentrait pas et il commençait à être endetté et déprimé. Puis un soir, il est rentré avec un grand sourire en m'assurant que les choses s'arrangeraient et ce fut le cas " expliqua Tamara avec un sourire triste.

" Depuis quand remonte cette conversation ? " continua Regina en même temps que Sidney notait.

" Il y a environ un an. Depuis ce jour, Greg n'a plus était le même. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard, me donnait de moins en moins d'informations sur ses affaires, avait rendez-vous avec des personnes peu fréquentables. Alors, il y a quelques mois, j'ai demandé à une amie qui travaille pour lui, de me donner accès aux livres de compte et j'ai compris qu'il baignait dans des affaires illégales ! " déclara-t-elle.

" Ces copies de livres de compte, vous les avez gardées ? "

" Non, je les ai données à la police. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Greg ait fait tout ça " dit-elle en mettant son visage entre ses mains.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas nous l'arrêterons " assura Sidney en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et une fois de plus, Regina fut dégoûté de voir l'homme profité ainsi d'une jeune femme vulnérable.

" Merci " souffla Tamara reconnaissante.

" Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, notre équipe est prête à passer à l'action et l'arrestation aura lieu ce soir. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez un nom ou un numéro me permettant de me rapprocher de Greg " expliqua Regina.

" Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous aider, mais il est très proche d'un certain Whale, il me semble. "

" Whale ? Comme Victor Whale ? " répéta Regina.

" Lui-même. Vous le connaissez ? " s'étonna Tamara.

" Victor est dans notre ligne de mire depuis un moment. Un médecin frauduleux qui travaille avec la mafia local. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit dans le coup " commenta-t-elle.

" Sa carte de visite était dans la poche d'une des vestes de Greg " dit-elle en donnant la dite carte à Regina.

" Merci beaucoup pour votre aide Mlle Green. Je vous promets que nous arrêterons votre ex " salua Regina.

Une fois sorti de la maison, Regina sortit son téléphone à toute hâte :

" Qui est-ce que vous appelez ? " demanda curieusement Sidney.

" Le chef Spencer. Maintenant qu'on sait que Victor Whale est impliqué, on ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur " répondit-elle.

Après avoir fait part de son entrevue avec l'ex de Mendell à son patron, Regina raccrocha et indiqua à Sidney, qu'ils devaient rentrer au poste pour mettre au point leur plan d'attaque. Finalement, avec l'avis général, il a été décidé que Regina se ferait passer pour une prostituée débutante cherchant une personne pouvant l'aider et la guider dans le "milieu".

Vers 19 h, Regina était prête pour l'opération. Elle s'était rapidement changée, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer Mendell dans sa tenue professionnelle. Elle avait donc revêtit une magnifique petite robe noir moulant parfaitement son corps, accompagné d'une paire de Louboutin d'une hauteur plutôt impressionnante, elle avait opté pour un maquillage sobre excepté pour le rouge de ses lèvres, le tout assortie à une simple paire de boucle d'oreille argentée. Elle était tout simplement divine :

" Wow ! Regina, vous êtes vraiment…" commença Sidney avec une lueur obscène dans le regard.

" Si vous pouviez m'éviter vos bavardages futiles Sidney " coupa sèchement la brune.

Comprenant le message, l'homme baissa la tête, encore une fois embarrassé de s'être fait rembarrer :

" Bien, Regina, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. L'équipe passera à l'action dès que cela deviendra dangereux " assura Spencer.

Ayant compris le message, Regina lui fit un léger sourire avant de se rendre au club où elle avait rendez-vous avec Mendell.

En regardant l'heure, Regina ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'à part quelques membres du staff, le club était complètement désert. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le tour des lieux, un homme d'une corpulence impressionnante vint l'intercepter pour la conduire à l'étage supérieur où elle capta tout de suite la présence de nul autre que Greg Mendell :

" Bonsoir, vous devez être Regina " salua Mendell en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

" Et vous, Mr Mendell. Enchanté de vous rencontrer " répondit-elle en acceptant poliment la poignée de main.

" Greg, je vous en prie " invita Greg en tirant la chaise pour Regina.

Les deux étaient maintenant en tête-tête installés à une table juste à côté d'une vitre qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur le quartier. P _arfait pour_ _prendre_ _les photos, pensa malicieusement Regina :_

" Vous êtes vraiment magnifique " complimenta Greg subjugué par la beauté qu'il avait face à lui.

" Merci beaucoup. "

" Donc, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes ici, car vous désirez vous faire de l'argent d'après ce que m'a dit Victor " déclara Greg.

" C'est exact " confirma la jeune femme.

" … Comment avez-vous connu Victor ? " demanda Greg devenant méfiant.

" Eh bien, il se trouve que c'est à l'hôpital. Après une dispute avec mon petit ami, je me suis retrouvé là-bas. En expliquant mes problèmes à Victor, il m'a parlé de ce que vous faisiez pour… Aider les jeunes femmes comme moi qui avaient des problèmes d'argent " inventa Regina.

" Je vois. Eh bien, je peux vous assurer Regina que votre charme fera perdre la tête à plus d'uns " assura Greg avec un rictus mauvais qui donna des frissons à l'inspectrice.

" Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur " admit la jeune femme faussement incertaine.

" Tu sais quoi… Ce soir, je te donne un petit job facile et si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise…, commença Mendell en fouillant dans une des poches de sa veste. Alors tu n'auras qu'à prendre ceci " finit-il en lui remettant un petit sachet contenant deux petits cachets.

Discrètement, Regina souleva le sachet de manières à ce que Sidney puisse le prendre en photo. Lorsqu'elle capta un allumage de fard, Regina se tourna vers Greg avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

" Merci beaucoup Greg, c'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin " dit-elle faussement reconnaissante.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, du mouvement et des cris se firent entendre à l'étage du dessous indiquant que les renforts venaient d'arriver et boucler les complices de Greg. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui se passait, l'incompréhension de Mendell se transforma petit à petit en rage tourné vers Regina :

" Espèce de salope, t'es flic ! " hurla-t-il.

" Si j'étais vous, je n'ajouterais pas "insultes envers un agent de police" sur mon dossier." se moqua Regina.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'appréhender, Mendell s'enfuit en courant vers la porte de secours et Regina se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé :

" Merde, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'ils s'enfuissent " souffla-t-elle agacé avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Malheureusement, la jeune femme oubliant l'espace d'une minute qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour une course-poursuite, cassa l'un de ses talons :

" Merde ! Il manquait plus que ça ! " gronda-t-elle avant d'enlever ses chaussures pour courir plus vite.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de course-poursuite du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa tenue de soirée, Regina coinça Mendell dans une allée et n'hésita pas à lui administrait un coup de coude dans l'estomac :

" Ça, c'est pour mes chaussures ! " murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'homme à terre.

Deux minutes plus tard, Greg fut complètement maîtrisé et embarqué au poste de police. En revenant vers les voitures de fonction, Regina fut interpellé par son patron déjà en discussion avec Sidney :

" Ah la voilà ! La sauveuse du jour ! C'était vraiment du très bon boulot Mills " félicita Spencer très satisfait de son agent.

" Merci monsieur " répondit la brune encore épuisée de sa course.

" Bon, on prend les choses en main et avec l'enregistrement de votre conversation et les photos de Sidney, Mendell restera à l'ombre pour très longtemps " indiqua le chef.

" Et Whale ? " demanda Regina.

" En appelant Mendell pour vous organiser un rendez-vous, il a pu négocier deux ans de moins, mais lui aussi aura de belles années derrière les barreaux " ajouta-t-il.

" Je vois. Me voilà rassurée. "

" Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot pour votre premier jour en tant qu'inspectrice. Si vous continuez ainsi de plus grandes enquêtes et un poste encore plus prestigieux vous attendent. Je peux vous l'assurer. "

" Merci beaucoup, monsieur " remercia-t-elle encore une fois, alors qu'elle débordait de joie intérieurement.

" Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous les deux. "

Là-dessus, Spencer reprit le chemin du poste et Regina fit de même pour récupérer sa voiture et se changer avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Par politesse, elle proposa de raccompagner Sidney qui à sa surprise refusa, prétextant qu'il avait des choses à régler dans le coin. Heureuse de se séparer du journaliste, elle n'insista pas et prit la direction du poste. En sortant des vestiaires, Regina pesta en voyant qu'il était déjà 22h30 passé et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Malencontreusement, pour elle, alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter le poste, un appel signalant une altercation sonna et le peu de policiers de nuit disponible étant déjà surchargés, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se rendre personnellement sur les lieux.

Devant le club, elle ne mit pas longtemps à détecter l'homme qui lui faisait retarder son retour chez elle. D'où elle se trouvait, tout ce qu'elle voyait était un jeune homme blond et très éméché en se fiant à sa manière de tituber tandis qu'il secouait le poing frénétiquement. Lassé de voir ce pitoyable spectacle, Regina s'avança vers lui et sans plus de préambule, le plaqua contre un mur pour le menotter. Alors qu'il était toujours confus, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture de fonction où elle lui suggéra de garder le silence, surtout qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'occuper d'un idiot bourré. Évidemment, le blond lui, voulait en découdre avec elle et fit quelques remarques désagréable se plaignant de la manière dont elle avait serré les menottes. Le jeune homme encore déboussolé tenta misérablement par la suite de se justifier en lui faisant part de ses projets de fins de soirée, dont Regina, ce serait bien passé. La dose d'alcool largement dépassé dans son système, le malheureux se reprit à trois fois afin de trouver le nom correct de sa conquête du soir. _Au moins il connaissait son nom. Se dit-elle exaspéré de devoir se coltiner le blond._ Quand il chercha sa fameuse partenaire du regard et ne la vit pas, Regina eu un peu pitié pour lui en remarquant une rouquine s'éloigner discrètement des lieux et qui devait forcément être la fameuse Ariel dont il ne cessait de parler.

Quand finalement, il rentra docilement dans la voiture, Regina pris la direction du poste à contre cœur, n'ayant qu'une bonne douche chaude en tête. En jetant quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci commençait peu à peu à décuver. Se sentant d'humeur rancunière, Regina enclencha la sirène qui faisait maintenant un bruit monstrueux dans la voiture. Ayant obtenu la réaction attendue chez le blond, son sourire ne fit que s'élargir, car après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas rentrer tranquillement chez elle, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse du répit à l'autre. Quand des yeux vert perçant croisèrent son regard, elle comprit qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, mais à son grand soulagement le jeune homme n'émit aucun commentaire.

Arrivé devant le poste éclairé de deux lampadaires, Regina fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière et sortir le blond de la voiture. Au moment où il sortit, ses yeux qui étaient à moité fermés, s'écarquillèrent subitement en découvrant Regina pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait arrêté. Une fois encore, se croyant malin, il lui fit des réflexions sexiste, qu'elle contra sans grande peine. En traversant le poste, le jeune homme continua à faire son rigolo en publique, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle l'ignorait complètement, il ne prononça plus un mot avant d'être mis en cellule. Au moment de fermer la porte, le jeune homme qui commençait à réaliser la gravité ou plutôt la situation tout court, reprit un temps soit peu contenance. Malheureusement pour Regina, le jeune fanfaron avait vite repris un air hautain et se sentant invincible sûrement parce que papa ou maman avait un peu d'argent, il négocia pour une libération rapide. Épuisée de sa journée et du comportement déplorable du jeune homme, Regina lui dit ses quatre volontés avant de tourner les talons satisfaite de lui avoir fermé son clapet.

En sortant du couloir qui menait aux cellules, Regina fut intercepté par un de ses collègues policiers :

" L'avocat du gars que vous venez d'arrêter est en pleine discussion avec le bosse " indiqua le policier.

" Déjà ?! Je viens à peine de le ramener " pointa Regina contrarié que comme l'avait dit le blond, il serait libéré d'ici peu.

" Oui, l'altercation a fait beaucoup de bruit et ce type a été tout de suite appelé " expliqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la porte du bureau du chef de la police.

" Super " soupira Regina.

Quelques instants plus tard, Spencer et l'avocat sortir du bureau et se firent une dernière poignée de main avant de s'avancer vers Regina et le policier :

" Eric, pourrais-tu faire signer les papiers de libération à ce monsieur " demanda Spencer au policier.

Eric acquiesça d'un signe de tête et dirigea l'avocat vers le secrétariat. Une fois parti, Regina consterné, se tourna vers son chef :

" Alors on le laisse partir ?! " s'outragea la jeune femme.

" On n'a pas vraiment le choix, le petit fait partie de la haute apparemment" soupira Spencer lui aussi ennuyé de devoir abandonner les charges.

" Vous oubliez qu'il a agressé quelqu'un. Ça ne compte pas alors ? " insista-t-elle.

" Personne n'est venu porter plainte. Écoute Mills, cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais c'est comme ça. Il est tard, tu as eu une longue journée, alors va ouvrir à cet imbécile et rentre chez toi te reposer " suggéra Spencer en posant une main sur l'épaule de Regina avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Regina quant à elle frustré et consterné de la situation, se rendit à contrecœur vers la cellule pour libérer l'alcoolique irresponsable. Elle était surprise une fois sur place de le voir assoupi sereinement, mais se souvenant pourquoi elle était là, elle ouvrit dans un grand fracas la porte métallique faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Voyant qu'il était encore un peu dans les vapes, elle lui indiqua qu'il était libre de sortir, et ce, même si elle ne le faisait pas par choix. De nouveau, le jeune homme passa de la confusion à un air hautain ce qui tapait vraiment sur le système de Regina. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, elle due se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en gardant les poings serrés pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Comme s'il s'était donné pour mission de l'ennuyer jusqu'au bout, il s'arrêta subitement devant elle avec un sourire triomphant et moqueur. En l'entendant fanfaronner une fois de plus, parce qu'il se sentait invincible, Regina sentit sa colère exploser. Le jeune homme était pile le genre de personne qu'elle méprisait et voulait éviter au plus au point. C'était d'ailleurs pour les éviter, qu'elle avait vite fuit le domicile familial où sa mère, avide de pouvoir et de notoriété, voulait qu'elle intègre ce milieu mondain. Mais Regina lui avait très vite fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressé et préférait vivre une vie modeste plutôt qu'être comme le blond face à elle, un être abjecte qui ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. Voulant montrer qu'elle refusait de se plier à ce système où les gens fortunés avaient tous les pouvoirs, elle s'avança au plus près du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle contre ses joues :

" Les gens comme vous, qui se croient supérieur grâce à leur argent ne s'en sortent jamais vous savez, avertit Regina sur un ton lent et menaçant. Profitez bien de votre liberté très cher " dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son dos au jeune homme qui, une fois de plus n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

En traversant à nouveau le couloir, Regina ne pouvait se retenir de sourire, satisfaite de l'impact que ses mots semblaient avoir eu sur le jeune homme. Même si elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'elle pensait être un éclair de douleur dans les yeux du blond. Préférant se focaliser sur les réussites de sa journée, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme refit surface l'espace d'un instant seulement, car en découvrant le contact "Mère" s'afficher sur son écran, celle-ci se volatilisa et fut vite remplacée par une grimace en constatant que celle-ci l'avait déjà appelé deux fois :

" Allô "

" Je vois que tu as enfin décidé d'utiliser ton téléphone " salua froidement la mère de Regina.

" Tu sais bien que je travaille toute la journée, je n'avais pas le temps de répondre " justifia Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, habitué à l'attitude de sa mère.

" Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu es encore en train de traîner dans cet endroit infâme que tu appelles lieu de travail " railla Cora.

" C'est un poste de police et oui, j'y suis encore. Je devrais déjà être en route, mais je ne peux pas vraiment prendre le volant si je reste au téléphone mère " répondit Regina sur le même ton.

" Soit, je voulais juste te rappeler que ta présence est impérativement requise pour le dîner de demain soir " dit-elle sur un ton sens appel.

" Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, c'est au moins la troisième fois que tu me le dis cette semaine " soupira Regina en roulant des yeux.

" Peut-être que si tu écoutais plus quand je te parle, je n'aurais pas à me répéter " riposta la plus âgée.

" Très bien, je serais là à l'heure " assura Regina.

" Seule ? " demanda subtilement Cora.

" Tu sais bien que non " répondit directement Regina.

" Je vois. Dans ce cas, je te vois demain " abrégea Cora.

" Oui, à demain, mère " salua une dernière fois Regina avant de raccrocher.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Regina rassembla ses affaires se trouvant sur son bureau et pris le chemin vers sa voiture pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain, en entrant dans le poste de police avec son café à la main, Regina se rendit vite compte que quelque chose devait s'être passé en voyant les mines graves de certains de ses collègues tandis que d'autres s'agitaient dans tous les sens en se faisant passer des papiers ou alors étaient occupés à donner des coups de téléphone. En arrivant au niveau du bureau du journaliste d'investigation, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel craignant que l'homme ne décide d'engager une conversation de bon matin. Finalement, elle s'arrêta de son plein gré devant lui en remarquant sa joue droite enflée. L'homme heureux que Regina vienne d'elle-même le voir afficha un large sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son hématome :

" Bonjour Regina, quel plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin " dit-il.

" Oui, en tout cas, j'en connais un qui a passé une bonne soirée " répondit-elle en pointant sa joue du doigt.

" Oh…Une petite altercation, rien de bien grave " assura-t-il en détournant le regard.

" Je vois. Sinon est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tout le monde à l'air de faire une tête d'enterrement " demanda-t-elle sur un ton léger.

" Eh bien à vrai dire, oui. Quelqu'un est mort et ce n'est pas n'importe qui " l'informa Sidney.

" Oh…De qui s'agit-il ? "

" Emmett White. L'héritier des hôtels White-Blanchard " divulgua sombrement Sidney.

En entendant la nouvelle, les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle recula de quelques pas, choquée par la nouvelle :

" Il est mort, mais comment ? " demanda-t-elle.

" C'est la femme de ménage qui a découvert le corps, c'est un meurtre apparemment, mais je n'ai pas plus de détails " répondit Sidney.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander autre chose, le chef Spencer sorti de son bureau et l'interpella. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, Regina remarqua tout de suite, que son patron semblait perturbé et avait l'esprit ailleurs :

" Mills, je suis sûr que tu as entendu la nouvelle. "

" Pour Emmett White. Oui, je viens d'en être informé, c'est terrible " dit-elle réellement touché, car même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle savait qu'il était très jeune.

" Oui, mais c'est surtout un grand merdier. Maintenant que tu es inspecteur, tu dois t'attendre à ce genre de gros dossiers. Quand ils tombent, les hautes pompes sont impliquées et ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle " soupira Spencer en appuyant la tête sur ses mains.

" Il était l'héritier d'une multi-nationale, j'imagine que cela doit déjà avoir fait beaucoup de bruits " spécula Regina.

" Eh bien, la nouvelle n'a pas encore était officiellement annoncée. Cependant, Léopold White est sur notre dos et a exigé une chasse à l'homme pour retrouver le responsable " expliqua-t-il.

" Il s'agissait de son petit-fils, cela n'a rien d'étonnant " justifia-t-elle.

" Désolé de te décevoir Mills, mais dans ce milieu il n'y a pas de place pour le sentimentalisme. L'héritier White est mort, Léopold voit cela comme une attaque envers son entreprise voilà tout " annonça-t-il sombrement en prenant une gorgée de son café.

" Comment peut-on être si cruel " s'indigna-t-elle.

" C'est un monde à part que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre apparemment, rigola amèrement le chef de police. Mais si je t'ai fait venir, c'est justement à cause de cette affaire. Mills, ton parcours est vraiment impressionnant, surtout pour ton jeune âge, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te confier l'affaire" confia Spencer.

" Vous voulez me confier cette énorme affaire ? " répéta Regina stupéfaite.

" C'est exact."

" Mais, je viens à peine d'être promus, il y a sûrement quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. "

" C'est vrai, mais toi Mills, tu as un regard neuf sur les choses et je pense que pour une affaire comme celle-là, c'est ce qu'il nous faut, argumenta Spencer. De plus, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi White a accepté de donner la direction de l'enquête à notre bureau à la condition que tu sois de la partie " admit-il.

" Pourquoi moi ? "

" Je n'en sais pas plus, mais sache que je comptais te mettre sur le coup même s'il ne t'avait pas réclamé. "

" Très bien, si vous insistez, j'accepte l'affaire " soupira Regina qui regrettait déjà de s'être laissé embarquer.

" Excellent. Voilà le dossier, tu trouveras les photos, le rapport d'autopsie et tout ce dont tu as besoin. "

" On peut dire que ça été rapide. "

" Il s'agissait d'Emmett White, voilà pourquoi " justifia-t-il.

" Oui, j'avais presque oublié. Bien, je pense que je devrais m'y mettre."

" Bonne chance Mills " encouragea Spencer tandis que Regina sortit du bureau.

Quelques secondes à peine après en être sorti, le portable de la brune vibra et afficha un message de sa mère lui indiquant que le repas du soir était annulé. _Évidemment_ _que c'est annulé_! Pensa-t-elle en reliant tous les événements ensemble. Après avoir répondu à sa mère, la jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps et lu le dossier de l'affaire. " **Emmett White, 25 ans, date du décès : 23** **Novembre** **entre** **2** **h et 5h** **du matin** **, cause de la mort :** **h** **émorragie suite à une blessure par balle près du cœur".** En lisant la cause de la mort, Regina ne put que compatir avec le pauvre jeune homme qui avait été froidement abattu et laissé pour mort seul, sans pouvoir appeler à l'aide. En tournant la page du dossier, la main de Regina resta figée, lorsqu'elle vit une photo de la victime. C'est avec horreur qu'elle découvrit que le jeune homme qu'elle avait arrêté la veille n'était autre que le fameux Emmett White. L'imbécile éméché était donc l'héritier White, mais celui qui fanfaronnait encore hier n'était maintenant plus de ce monde et cela fit un pincement au cœur de Regina en se remémorant sa dernière altercation avec lui. Même s'il lui avait réellement tapé sur les nerfs la veille, jamais elle n'avait souhaité sa mort. En jetant un œil aux photos de la scène de crime, un bruit étouffé sortit de sa gorge choqué de voir l'expression si pâle du blond.

Trente minutes après avoir fait le tour du dossier, Regina décida d'aller interroger les dernières personnes ayant vu le jeune homme vivant. Après avoir passé la journée à reconstitué le parcours d'Emmett et avoir eu une entrevue avec l'avocat du grand-père de celui-ci qui à part faire des réflexions plus qu'inconvenantes au sujet d'un mort, n'avait pas été très utile. Regina n'ayant pas trouvé de nouvelles pistes retourna au poste pour faire un compte-rendu à son patron.

Après s'être fait passer un savon pour ne pas avoir obtenu de nouveaux éléments, Regina sentit son moral baisser. Pourtant, Spencer compatissant lui laissa le reste de la journée pour reprendre le dossier depuis le début.

À peine arrivé à son appartement, Regina se remit au travail en revoyant une nouvelle fois le dossier pour voir si elle n'avait pas manqué quelque chose. Elle s'interrompit une quinzaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle appela son amie pour avoir des nouvelles. Même pendant son repas, Regina n'avait que l'enquête en tête et après avoir passé toute la soirée à y réfléchir, elle finit par s'endormir sur son canapé.

Le lendemain, Regina eu du mal à se lever épuisée de la nuit presque blanche qu'elle avait passé. En se redressant, elle sentit que son corps était tout engourdit du fait d'avoir dormi sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle termina de se préparer, elle se rendit au poste déposer ses affaires, avant d'aller sur la scène de crime qui lui avait été impossible de visiter la veille. Après avoir exploré les lieux et avoir entendu une nouvelle fois le témoignage de la femme de ménage ayant découvert le corps, Regina pris sa pause déjeuner pour s'aérer l'esprit. Vers 13h, elle retourna au poste et continua à réfléchir à l'enquête. En relisant les notes prises pendant qu'elle interrogeait la femme de ménage, Regina avait découvert qu'Emmett White en plus d'être un grand fêtard était également connu comme étant un grand coureur de jupon et qui apparemment n'avait aucun mal à briser le cœur des femmes qui finissaient dans son lit. La théorie d'un meurtre passionnelle commença alors à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, car si le jeune homme avait été un expert dans l'art de les séduire, il avait pu sous-estimé la colère et la rancune que pouvait porter une femme se sentant trahit. Même en ayant eu qu'un court instant affaire au jeune homme, Regina avait cerné son caractère arrogant et son goût du danger. Malheureusement, comme on dit : " _À trop vouloir jouer_ _, on finit par_ _tout perdre_ _"_ et dans ce cas, Emmett avait perdu sa vie. Regina perdu dans ses pensées, fut rappelé par la voix de son patron qui voulait savoir les avancées de l'enquête. En se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle se prépara mentalement anticipant le deuxième savon qu'elle allait recevoir.

En sortant dix minutes plus tard, elle fut surprise d'entendre un Sidney complètement hystérique se plaignant d'un coup au visage et d'une furie, mais n'étant aucunement intéressait par la vie du journaliste, elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Comme prévu, son patron lui avait mis la pression pour qu'elle fasse avancer son enquête. Regina poussa un long soupir épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement par ces deux derniers jours cauchemardesque. Malgré ses soucis de travail, la jeune femme se souvint qu'aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas seule à la maison et cela suffit pour qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et que l'envie de rentrer chez elle se fasse plus grande. Pourtant, comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, Eric l'interpella pour lui dire qu'une personne ayant des informations sur son enquête se trouvait en ce moment en détention. Même si l'envie d'ignorer cet appel était tentante, Regina qui n'avait que l'affaire White en tête était curieuse d'entendre ce que cette nouvelle personne pouvait lui apporter. Elle ordonna que le détenu soit déplacé en salle d'interrogation où elle se rendit après s'être pris un café.

En entrant elle fut étonné que le détenu soit en réalité une détenue. Prenant le temps de s'installer, la blonde face à elle l'a pris au dépourvue en parlant la première.

Après s'être présenté sous le nom d'Emma Swan, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses. La blonde attendant que Regina pose ses questions et Regina, car elle était fascinée de voir que depuis qu'elle était devenue inspectrice, elle était destinée à tomber sur des personnes arrogantes et imbues de leur personne. Nullement impressionnée par l'audace de la jeune femme, elle commença son interrogatoire :

" Bien, Mlle Swan…"

" Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma " l'interrompit Emma toujours avec un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

" Mlle Swan, on m'a dit que vous possédiez des informations sur l'affaire White. Est-ce vrai ? " continua Regina comme si de rien était.

" Vous êtes vraiment du genre inébranlable, inspecteur _Mills_ " commenta Emma en accentuant chaque lettre.

" Écoutez, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez commis un crime, je ne pense pas qu'ajouter "insolence envers un officier de police" soit une bonne idée " avertit Regina qui commençait à perdre patience.

" Oh ! Je pense avoir rendu service à beaucoup de gens en frappant cet imbécile de journaliste " bougonna Emma en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

" Journaliste ? Il ne s'appellerait pas Sidney Glass par hasard ? " demanda Regina, en levant un sourcil amusé.

" C'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté " répondit vaguement Emma.

" Je vois, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce coup de poing soit mérité. "

" À vrai dire, c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive " gloussa Emma.

En cherchant dans sa mémoire, Regina se souvint avoir vu la veille que la joue de Sidney était déjà enflée. Ça _explique tout, pensa-t-elle :_

" Bien, maintenant si nous en revenions à l'affaire, reprit Regina. Quelles sortes d'informations sur Emmett White pouvez-vous me donner ? "

" Toutes les informations que vous voulez, mais bien sûr, j'ai une condition " avertit Emma.

" Cela m'aurait étonné. Quelle est-elle ? " demanda l'inspectrice en roulant des yeux.

" Simplement que vous m'écoutiez vous raconter une petite histoire qui a débuté, il y a deux jours de cela " répondit mystérieusement Emma.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je sais que cette fin va en frustrer quelques uns, mais rien de mieux qu'un peu de suspens. A plus :D**


	5. Premier rendez-vous

**Salut à tous ! Voilà la suite sortie du four :D. Encore une fois merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent ça fait toujours très plaisir ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 5**

Regina sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme s'était laissé penser l'espace d'un instant, qu'une fois après avoir entendu ce que la détenue avait à lui dire, alors elle pourrait commencer à approfondir son enquête. Hélas, l'entrevue ne s'était pas du tout déroulé de la manière dont elle espérait et au contraire, n'avait fait que lui faire perdre un temps précieux que son patron commençait à trouver long. Une fois derrière son bureau, elle ouvrit une fois de plus le dossier White, cherchant des indices ayant pu lui échapper et en même temps, consulta sur son ordinateur les différents articles de la presse à scandale ou plus classique pour obtenir plus d'informations. En feuilletant le dossier, elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la mystérieuse blonde.

 _Flash-back :_

 _" Bien, maintenant si nous en revenions à l'affaire, reprit Regina. Quelles sortes d'informations sur Emmett White pouvez-vous me donner ? "_

 _" Toutes les informations que vous voulez, mais bien sûr, j'ai une condition " avertit Emma._

 _" Cela m'aurait étonné. Quelle est-elle ? " demanda l'inspectrice en roulant des yeux._

 _" Simplement que vous m'écoutiez vous raconter une petite histoire qui a débuté, il y a deux jours de cela " répondit mystérieusement Emma._

 _" Très bien, je vous écoute."_

 _" Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que si je détiens des informations sur Emmett White… C'est parce que je suis Emmett White " révéla Emma tandis qu'elle feuilletait le dossier laissé sur la table et elle grimaça en ayant un aperçu d'une photo du crime._

 _En entendant la révélation de la blonde, Regina resta silencieuse et malgré le fait que son regard soit fixé sur Emma, ses yeux étaient brumeux tandis qu'elle arborait une expression indéchiffrable. Toujours sans dire le moindre mot, l'inspectrice ferma le dossier et le prit en même temps qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à sortir de la salle :_

 _" Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? " interpella Emma stupéfaite de la réaction de la jeune femme._

 _" Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai un meurtre à résoudre " répondit sèchement Regina._

 _" Et vous, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis là pour vous aider " déclara Emma à son tour._

 _" Oh vraiment ?! Alors évitez de me faire perdre mon temps avec des absurdités " cracha Regina avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte dans un grand fracas._

 _En sortant, elle s'avança vers le policier chargé de la sécurité de la salle d'interrogation :_

 _" Ne la faites sortir d'ici que dans deux heures minimum, c'est clair ? " ordonna-t-elle à l'agent en pointant la porte du doigt._

 _Face au ton sans appel de Regina, le policier ne put rien faire à part acquiescer, incapable de pouvoir contredire son ordre. À peine avait-il confirmé qu'il se plierait à ses instructions que Regina disparu de son champ de vision pour retourner à son enquête._

Alors qu'elle abandonna quelques instants le dossier pour se focaliser sur les informations du net, Regina tomba sur un article attisant sa curiosité. Celui-ci parlait de la dernière relation tumultueuse que le jeune homme avait entretenue sérieusement avant sa mort. Apparemment, la fille avait été tellement bouleversée par leur séparation qu'elle n'avait rien trouvée de mieux à faire que de vandaliser la voiture du blond. Quelques jours après, elle s'était confié dans une interview où elle faisait part de certains détails plus qu'inapproprié sur leur vie de couple. En lisant l'article, la théorie de Regina ne faisait que s'étayer. Sachant qu'il pouvait s'agir de sa piste la plus sérieuse, elle prit son manteau et l'adresse de l'ancienne petite amie d'Emmett avant de quitter le poste.

Deux heures, il avait fallu deux heures avant que quelqu'un ne vienne sortir Emma de cette fichue salle d'interrogatoire durant lesquelles elle avait essayé en vain de sortir par ses propres moyens en hurlant son mécontentement à qui pouvait l'entendre. Frustrée et outrée de la manière dont s'était déroulé l'entretien avec la persistante, mais incroyablement sexy inspectrice, elle avait décidé de rentrer directement à l'appartement de Belle. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa porte qu'une tornade blonde passa devant elle sans préambule :

" Elle m'a envoyé balader ! Tu peux le croire ça ? " s'outragea Emma à peine arrivée dans le salon.

" Euh… Je peux savoir de qui tu parles exactement ? " demanda Belle en levant un sourcil confus.

" Regina ! Qui d'autre ! " répondit Emma comme une évidence.

" Regina ? Tu veux dire la fameuse Regina Mills qui s'occupe de ton affaire " comprit Belle.

" Celle-là même " confirma la blonde en s'affalant sur le canapé de son amie.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? " demanda Belle en s'asseyant à son tour.

" La vérité bien sûr ! Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de préciser, elle m'a traité de folle et m'a abandonné dans une salle poussiéreuse et obscure" se consterna Emma.

" Il fallait s'y attendre. Moi qui aie été assez naïve de croire que tu avais un plan bien définit " dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

" Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'elle me rembarre aussi vite ! " se plaignit Emma.

" C'est sûr que beaucoup de personnes reviennent à la vie, répondit sarcastiquement Belle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Sans les informations de l'inspecteur Mills, on est

coincé " fit-elle remarqué.

" Peut-être pas. J'ai eu le temps de jeter un petit coup d'œil au dossier et je suis tombé sur une note intéressante " annonça la blonde.

" Laquelle ? " questionna Belle intrigué.

" _Crime passionnel_ " indiqua Emma en mimant des guillemets.

" Alors Regina en est venue à la même conclusion que nous " dit Belle plus pour elle-même.

" Exact ! Et si notre inspectrice préférée suit cette piste, alors je sais exactement où elle compte se rendre " divulgua Emma avec un large sourire.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit chez l'ex d'Emmett, Regina tomba sur la voisine de celle-ci. Elle l'informa que la jeune femme n'était pas encore revenue de son travail et lui indiqua où elle pouvait la trouver. En entrant dans le restaurant correspondant à l'adresse, Regina chercha du regard la jeune serveuse blonde du nom d'Ashley Boyd. Pourtant, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver une autre blonde assise tranquillement au comptoir en mangeant de la malbouffe que l'inspectrice elle, avait décidé de bannir de son alimentation. À contrecœur, Regina se précipita droit sur Emma pour obtenir les raisons de sa présence :

" Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici vous ? " l'interpella-t-elle.

" Ça ne se voit pas, je mange " répondit simplement Emma en mettant deux frites dans sa bouche.

" Et de tous les restaurants de la ville, vous êtes venue ici bien entendu ! " déclara sarcastiquement Regina.

" J'admets. Il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence " continua Emma en prenant cette fois une gorgée de son soda.

" Alors quoi, vous me suivez ?! " s'insurgea l'inspectrice.

" Pas vraiment, tout comme vous, je cherche Ashley voilà tout " avoua Emma en haussant les épaules.

" Comment savez-vous pour Ashley ? " demanda-t-elle sceptique.

" Eh bien, commença la blonde avant de reprendre une gorgée de son soda. _On dirait qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis des jours. Pensa Regina en grimaçant._ Je pense que je suis tout de même capable de me souvenir du nom de ma dernière petite amie " repris Emma.

" Moi qui avais presque réussi à oublier ce qui s'était passé, dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, vous savez où je peux la trouver ? "

" Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé, il y a une quinzaine de minutes, sa collègue a dit qu'elle s'était absentée depuis 1h environ après avoir parlé au responsable " expliqua Emma.

" Et elle n'est toujours pas revenue ? " s'étonna l'inspectrice.

" Son patron a sûrement dû l'envoyer faire une course " spécula Emma.

" Quel genre de course à réaliser met plus d'une heure ?! " fit remarquer Regina.

" Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans un restaurant miteux, moi ! " répondit Emma écœuré rien que par l'idée.

" Si mon patron me confiait une requête de la sorte, cela ferait belle lurette que je serais revenue, expliqua Regina en roulant des yeux. Quelque chose n'est pas normal " dit-elle pour elle-même.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait la chance de pouvoir demander à Regina ce qu'elle voulait dire, la brune s'approcha d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années où la lassitude et la fatigue de son travail était lisible sur son visage :

" Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas à quelle heure Mlle Boyd sera de retour par hasard ? " demanda Regina poliment.

" Essayez jamais et vous aurez l'heure exacte " cracha le patron irrité.

" Que voulez-vous dire par " jamais " ? " continua Regina qui avait un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'Emma se rapprocha des deux individus discrètement.

" Ça veut dire que cette petite garce m'a planté voilà tout ! En pleine heure de pointe, qui plus est ! " s'énerva de plus en plus le gérant.

" Vous voulez dire qu'elle a enfin décidé de quitter ce trou ? " intervint Emma enthousiaste.

" Exact… D'ailleurs, si tu cherches du travail ma jolie… " proposa le patron avec une lueur malsaine qui fit grimacer les deux jeunes femmes.

" Plutôt mourir. Ou plutôt… mourir une seconde fois " rectifia Emma en souriant à sa propre blague.

" Vous a-t-elle donné une quelconque raison de ce départ précipité ? " demanda Regina en coupant le gérant voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire éclater sa colère.

" Je n'ai pas bien saisi, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'amour de sa vie et comme quoi elle avait besoin de le rejoindre " grommela le patron.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, Regina reçu un appel du poste de police. Après s'être éloigné du gérant et d'Emma, elle décrocha son téléphone :

" Quoi ! " Hurla subitement la brune après deux minutes au téléphone et attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

" C'est quoi le problème ? " demanda Emma, étonnée de voir la femme qui semblait jusque-là calme et posé perdre son sang froid.

" Allumez la télé !" ordonna-t-elle au patron alors qu'elle venait de raccrocher et mettre son portable dans sa veste.

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, les premières images apparaissant à l'écran étaient celle d'une jeune femme se trouvant sur le toit d'un grand building et qui s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à faire le grand saut tandis que des équipes de pompiers et de policiers se trouvaient en bas :

" Je suppose que maintenant, on sait où était parti Ashley " fit remarquer sarcastiquement Emma.

" Je dois y aller " déclara Regina avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, Emma sur ses talons.

" Laissez-moi vous accompagner " demanda Emma.

" Écoutez Mlle Swan, cette fois finie de jouer. La vie d'une femme est en jeu ! " s'impatienta Regina.

" Je peux vous assurer que je ne prends pas ça pour un jeu. " affirma la blonde avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard

" … Très bien, mais vous restez à porter de vue " accepta Regina.

Une fois les deux installées dans la voiture de l'inspectrice, celle-ci démarra prenant soin de mettre la sirène se trouvant dans sa boite à gant pour les urgences :

" Vous aimez jouer avec ce genre de chose, je me trompe ? " demanda Emma sur un ton joueur.

" Je vous demande pardon ? " questionna Regina à son tour en regardant la blonde du coin de l'œil.

" Laissez tomber. En fait, jolie voiture. Je ne pensais pas que les flics pouvaient se permettre ce genre de folie " complimenta Emma en commençant à explorer la boite à gant.

" Ne touchez à rien Swan " avertit Regina toujours concentré sur la route.

" Oh ! Alors c'est juste " Swan " maintenant ? Cela veut-il dire que je peux vous appeler " Regina ", souffla Emma à l'oreille de la conductrice. "

" Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté que vous veniez, que je ne peux pas vous faire coffrer immédiatement " menaça Regina n'aimant pas la manière dont ses joues avaient changé rapidement de couleur lorsque la jeune femme s'était rapprochée d'elle.

" Bien, je n'insiste pas alors " se résigna Emma en gloussant.

Après quelques minutes en roulant à une vitesse dépassant largement les limites à respecter, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur place. Sans perdre un seul instant, Regina s'avança vers un des policier et demanda un résumé de la situation tandis qu'Emma la suivait de près :

" Je pense que vous êtes au courant, il s'agit d'Ashley Boyd…"

" L'ancienne petite amie d'Emmett White, je suis au courant, le coupa Regina. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à discuter avec elle ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non, pas exactement. Elle refuse de parler et menace de sauter si quiconque s'approche d'elle. Mais nous pensons que la pauvre fille doit être tellement bouleversée, qu'elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours " expliqua le policier.

" Je vois, cela semble logique " adhéra Regina.

" Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Cette fille est juste désespéré d'obtenir de l'attention " déclara Emma comme s'il s'agissait d'une énorme farce.

" Et comment diable, êtes-vous au courant ?! " demanda Regina en se tournant soudainement vers la blonde.

" Parce que c'est exactement à cause de cette… dépendance insensé que j'ai rompu. Cette fille est complètement folle, je peux vous le garantir ! " assura Emma.

" Que faisons-nous inspecteur ? Si nous n'agissons pas, elle risque de faire quelque chose de stupide " avertit le policier revenu vers les deux jeunes femmes.

" Tout d'abord, il faut établir un contact avec elle, le problème, c'est que si l'un de nous l'approche, elle risque de sauter. "

" Dans ce cas, laissez-moi m'en occuper " proposa Emma.

" Vous ? Si c'était moi en haut de cet immeuble, je sauterai juste pour échapper à votre compagnie " railla Regina en se détournant d'Emma qui la retint au dernier moment.

" Vous semblez oublier qui je suis " rappela Emma agacée d'être ignoré sans cesse.

Au moment où Emma avait agrippé son poignet, Regina sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, mais décida de l'ignorer et se détacha violemment de la blonde qui avait plus que jamais dépassé les limites :

" Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos divagations " répondit sèchement l'inspectrice qui tourna son dos à Emma.

Voyant qu'une fois encore l'inspecteur Mills ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, Emma se rendit indépendamment vers les escaliers de l'immeuble pour aller résonner Ashley par ses propres moyens. Regina qui discutait d'un plan de secours avec ses collègues pour aider la serveuse s'étant mise dans une situation dangereuse, se rendit compte que l'insupportable blonde qui ne cessait de traîner dans ses pattes n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Comprenant très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne chose, ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle aperçut l'imbécile sur le toit, juste à côté d'Ashley. Craignant le pire, Regina se précipita vers les escaliers pour essayer d'empêcher un drame de se produire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet de l'immeuble, Emma sentit un léger vent caresser son visage qui commença à blanchir en jetant un œil au vide sous leurs pieds, mais décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers la jeune serveuse :

" Hey beauté, ça fait plaisir de te revoir depuis le temps " l'interpella Emma avec son sourire le plus charmant.

" Qui êtes-vous ? On se connaît ? " demanda l'autre blonde désorientée.

" Oui et non, ce serait trop long à expliquer " indiqua Emma en commençant à s'approcher de la serveuse.

" N'approche pas ! Si tu le fais, je saute ! " menaça-t-elle.

" Oh ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ashley ! Nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne le feras pas " répliqua Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Si ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre après tout " souffla Ashley.

" Et pourquoi cela ? " demanda la blonde en levant un sourcil intrigué.

" Parce que l'amour de ma vie est parti. Sans lui, je ne suis rien " sanglota Ashley.

" Attends, par " l'amour de ta vie ", tu veux dire…" commença à comprendre Emma.

" Emmett White. Il était tout pour moi " confirma la serveuse.

" Ah vraiment ! Et ça t'arrive souvent de brûler la voiture et saccager l'appartement de l'amour de ta vie toi ?! " s'indigna Emma.

" Une femme blessée à tout de même le droit d'exprimer sa colère. Surtout, si elle vient à peine de rompre, justifia-t-elle.

" À peine ?! Cela fait plus de 6 mois que c'est terminé ! " rappela Emma.

" Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Qui es-tu ?! " demanda à nouveau Ashley qui tellement paniqué commença à se rapprocher à nouveau du bord.

" Calme-toi, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis… je suis une amie d'Emmett " mentit Emma pour ne pas plus perturber la serveuse.

" Une amie ? " répéta Ashley sceptique.

" C'est exact et je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous, donc tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as décidé de faire le grand saut à cause de lui " assura Emma.

" Je… non tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! " hurla Ashley.

" Qu'est-ce que…" commença Emma qui s'arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux en observant bien le langage corporel de la jeune femme qui avait instinctivement posé une main sur son ventre. Ashley, ne me dis pas que tu…"

" Je suis enceinte " murmura Ashley.

" Oh…" répondit simplement Emma mal à l'aise. Et vu que tu te trouves sur ce toit au lieu de fêter la nouvelle, je suppose que le père n'a pas sauté de joie " commenta Emma.

" Le père de Sean… a refusé que son fils ne s'implique " souffla-t-elle.

" Je vois…" dit l'autre blonde ne sachant pas comment réagir dans cette situation.

Regina qui ne se trouvait pas loin des deux jeunes femmes, observait la scène veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par la serveuse instable. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'annonce de la grossesse d'Ashley, l'inspectrice eut de la compassion pour elle comprenant sa détresse. Concentré sur l'échange devant elle, elle fut interrompu par un coup de téléphone auquel elle répondit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ayant informé ses collègues de la situation, elle focalisa à nouveau son attention sur les deux blondes :

" Ashley, je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que tu es une personne qui… ne lâche pas facilement le morceau. Après no_ta rupture avec Emmett, même s'il a fallu que tu te défoules sur lui, tu as tout de même réussi à t'en remettre… à ta manière. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras très bien à t'en sortir " déclara Emma, incertaine qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à dire.

" Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? " demanda Ashley alors que les paroles de l'autre blonde commençaient à faire leur chemin vers son esprit.

" Parce que je te connais. Alors ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter " assura-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la serveuse.

En regardant alternativement entre la blonde et la main de celle-ci, Ashley hésita, se repassant plusieurs fois les paroles d'Emma en tête. Alors que finalement, elle accepta la main tendue, les deux entendirent une voix interpellée la serveuse :

" Ashley ! " appela une voix paniqué.

" Sean ?! " appela à son tour Ashley sur le même ton.

" Dieu merci, tu n'as rien fais. Quand j'ai allumé ma télé et que je t'ai vu, je suis venu ici le plus vite que j'ai pu " indiqua le jeune homme.

" Tu… mais pourquoi ? " demanda-t-elle confuse.

" Écoute, je sais ce qu'a dit mon père, mais j'y ai réfléchis et… je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir tourné le dos " s'excusa Sean.

" Vraiment ? " demanda doucement Ashley qui avait du mal à réaliser ce que lui disait son petit ami.

" Oui, alors s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide " supplia-t-il désespéré.

Regina qui avait ramené le jeune homme, sourit en voyant que finalement les choses s'arrangeaient pour les deux futurs parents. Pourtant, au moment où Ashley fit demi-tour, le vent souffla tellement fort, qu'elle perdit l'espace d'une seconde l'équilibre et son pied se retrouva dans le vide. Alors que toutes les personnes se trouvant sur place commencèrent à redouter la chute mortelle de la jeune femme, Emma attrapa à une vitesse incroyable la main de celle-ci :

" Ne pense pas qu'après tout ça, tu es le droit de mourir " déclara Emma à l'autre blonde qui avait des larmes au coin des yeux dû à la peur, mais également à la joie qu'elle éprouvait.

À peine Emma la remonta à la surface, que les deux amoureux se jetèrent désespérément dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

" Oh ! Ashley, j'ai eu si peur " admit Sean.

" Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça " sanglota Ashley qui culpabilisait du geste insensé qu'elle avait faillit commettre.

" Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Ashley, je suis désolé. Quoi qu'il se passe, sache que je serais là pour toi et le bébé. Je t'aime " confessa Sean avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

Regina heureuse et soulagée de la tournure de la situation, sourit chaleureusement aux retrouvailles du couple. Au moment où elle jeta un regard vers Emma, leurs yeux se croisèrent et sans prononcer quoique ce soit, la blonde savait que Regina lui était reconnaissante et la blonde hocha tout simplement la tête.

Lorsque les quatre descendirent du toit, ils furent accueillis par les applaudissements et les félicitations des policiers et autres personnes ayant assistaient à la scène. Lorsque l'émotion retomba, Regina demanda à Ashley de faire une déposition au sujet d'Emmett et sans grande surprise Sean et Emma assistèrent pour les accompagner :

" Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai paniqué et je me sentais complètement perdue. Je savais que mon job ne suffirait pas pour m'occuper d'un enfant et le père de Sean ne voulait pas qu'il gâche son avenir avec une grossesse non désiré. N'ayant que cela en tête, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai su pour la mort d'Emmett et ça était la goutte d'eau. J'ai craqué au boulot et j'ai démissionné avant de décider de mettre fin à mes jours " raconta Ashley.

" Donc, si je comprends bien, cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec Mr. White " demanda Regina.

" Non, nous nous sommes séparés il y a quelques mois déjà, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. "

" C'est le cas de le dire " bougonna Emma à côté de Regina.

" Puis j'ai rencontré Sean et il m'a permis de surmonter la rupture. " continua Ashley en se tournant vers son compagnon.

" Je vois " soupira Regina qui commençait à perdre de nouveau espoir sur l'avancée de son enquête.

Remarquant la déception lisible sur les traits de l'inspectrice, Ashley se pinça instinctivement les lèvres avant de continuer :

" Écoutez inspecteur Mills, quoiqu'il se soit passé avec Emmett, je l'ai réellement aimé et je n'aurais jamais attenté à sa vie. Par contre, je sais qu'au fil de sa vie, il a rencontré beaucoup de femmes et qu'à un moment donné il leur a brisé le cœur. Un cœur brisé peut s'avérer très dangereux, moi-même, j'admets que l'idée de lui faire du mal comme il a pu m'en faire m'a traversé l'esprit et si plusieurs autres de ces filles avaient eu la même idée… Alors je pense, que vous devriez vous penchez sur leurs cas " conseilla Ashley.

Emma soupira longuement constatant qu'une autre personne adhérait à la conclusion générale. Elle savait que si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver son tueur, son passé amoureux était de loin la meilleure piste. La blonde était également consciente que sans l'aide de Regina, il serait impossible de respecter les délais lui étant accordés. Comme si l'inspectrice pouvait lire ses pensées, elle se tourna soudainement vers la jeune femme et semblait tiraillée intérieurement sur ce qu'elle comptait faire des informations d'Ashley ainsi que de l'intrépide blonde tombé de nul part. Finalement, Regina reporta à nouveau son attention sur la serveuse pour la remercier et féliciter le couple, après quoi elle les conduisit vers un de ses collègues pour obtenir une autre déposition à mettre à son dossier. Une fois cette démarche administrative faite, le couple repartit et Regina se retrouva de nouveau face à l'insupportable blonde qu'elle avait presque oublié :

" Je constate à mon grand regret que vous n'êtes pas encore parti " dit-elle en avançant vers Emma.

" Pour louper le moment où vous me remerciez pour l'aide que je vous ai apportée ? Aucune chance " déclara Emma avec un sourire vainqueur.

" Même si cela me fais mal de le dire, il est vrai Mlle Swan que votre aide s'est avérée précieuse " soupira Regina d'un faux air exaspéré.

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi Mlle l'inspectrice " répliqua la blonde en imitant une révérence.

" Pourtant, ce que vous avez fait était stupide et aurait pu coûter la vie de Mlle Boyd " continua Regina plus sérieusement.

" Oh ! Je vois que vous arracher des excuses n'est pas si facile que ça en à l'air _Regina "_ commenta Emma en accentuant le prénom de la jeune femme.

" Quoiqu'il en soit, cette journée n'aura pas été une totale perte de temps. Même si je n'ai toujours pas de suspect potentiel, je sais maintenant sur quoi je dois me pencher " indiqua Regina.

" Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais qu'Ashley avait quelque chose avoir avec le meurtre de toute manière " commenta Emma en haussant les épaules.

" Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas vous qui, il n'y a même pas deux heures l'a traitait comme étant folle. "

" Après la rupture, Ashley a pour ainsi dire perdue les pédales. Elle avait tendance à prendre des photos sans permission, faire des interviews à qui voulait les entendre et cela a duré un bon bout de temps, tellement que beaucoup pensaient que notre histoire n'était pas finie. " expliqua Emma.

" Écoutez, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et j'ai une proposition à vous faire " déclara l'inspectrice.

" Je vous écoute " dit Emma en croisant les bras.

" S'il y a une chose que j'ai pu constater, c'est que vous avez vraiment l'air de vous intéresser à cette affaire et que vous voulez être impliqué. C'est pourquoi, même si je risque de le regretter sûrement plus tard, j'aimerais vous proposer de participer officiellement à l'enquête " expliqua Regina.

" Alors, si je comprends bien, vous allez me laisser travailler avec vous ?! " répéta la blonde qui avait du mal à y croire.

" C'est exact, confirma Regina. Je n'ai évidemment pas le droit de vous compter officiellement dans les forces de l'ordre, mais vous serez ma consultante si vous voulez, précisa l'inspectrice. "

" Oh ! Est-ce que cela veut dire que finalement vous croyez ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt ? " demanda la blonde souriant à nouveau triomphalement.

" Ce que je crois, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous détenez des informations sur Emmett White auxquelles je n'ai pas accès dans l'immédiat et qui pourrait m'être utile " justifia Regina.

" Donc vous admettez, que je ne divague pas complètement " insista Emma qui aimait mettre Regina à bout.

" Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, beaucoup de personnes me mettent la pression sur ce dossier et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé alors si le prix à payer pour boucler l'affaire White et de travailler avec vous, je le ferais. Maintenant, avons-nous un accord Mlle Swan ? " s'impatienta Regina.

" Disons que ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, mais on s'en contentera. J'accepte l'offre " répondit Emma avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

" Vraiment ? " demanda sceptiquement l'inspectrice.

" Je suis sûr que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble Regina. "

 **ps : J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite sera un peu plus longue à arriver, mais je ferais au plus vite**

 **à la prochaine :D**


	6. Partenaires ?

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après quelques mois :D. Vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant, j'ai été très prise par mes études en particulier, mais maintenant que les partiels sont passés ça devrait aller mieux. De plus, je dois dire que mon inspiration avait été absente ces derniers temps ^^" et je dois dire que ce chapitre a VRAIMENT été difficile à sortir, surtout vers la fin. Mais dans l'ensemble, je ne le trouve pas trop catastrophique et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. L'action est moins au rendez-vous, mais je pense que ce chapitre est nécessaire pour définir la base de la collaboration de nos deux héroïnes. Bref, j'arrête avec mon monologue et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

 **ps : Quelques précisions : De temps à autre, vous verrez sûrement le texte basculer de "elle" à "il" lorsqu'on est du point de vue de Emma, cela est voulu et montre le conflit intérieur entre "Emmett" et "Emma. Et la manière dont elle fait référence à Regina en tant qu'"inspecteur" ou "inspectrice", cela aussi est intentionnel. Je le précise, car je ne sais pas si ce sera très clair en le lisant :/. J'ai en tout cas essayé de l'être le plus possible.**

 **Bref cette fois, j'arrête. Bonne lecture ;D**

 **Chapitre 6**

Cinq jours. Cinq longs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse tentative de suicide d'Ashley et que l'inspecteur Mills lui avait proposé un partenariat. Pourtant à son grand mécontentement et impatience Emma n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle de la jolie brune. Depuis, les journées d'Emma se résumaient à rester devant le combiné à ruminer ses pensées et attendre l'appel tant attendu, mais toujours rien. Encore affalé et accoudé sur le fauteuil de Belle, chez qui elle avait officiellement élu domicile, la blonde soupira pour la énième fois, commençant à se laisser penser que cette proposition n'avait en réalité était qu'un vulgaire canular de la part de l'inspectrice pour éviter qu'Emma ne traîne dans ses pattes et comme elle avait aimé le répéter : " Perturber l'enquête avec ses inepties ridicule ". L'idée même que Regina l'ait effectivement mise de côté et continué l'enquête sans elle lui faisait serrer les dents. Toujours perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Emma n'entendit pas le moment où Belle qui rentrait des courses, ouvrit la porte. Elle avait insisté pour faire le plein de provisions rapidement sachant, que l'appétit insatiable de son amie était la seule chose qui ne changeait pas quel que soit son sexe. Après avoir rangé les courses, elle fut exaspérée de voir que la blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son départ. Elle s'approcha discrètement du fauteuil et plus précisément de l'oreille d'Emma qui était dans la contemplation d'une bougie posée à côté du téléphone :

" Tu sais que même si tu continues de la fixer, cette bougie ne s'éteindra pas par magie" murmura-t-elle sur un ton moqueur et gloussa devant le sursaut d'Emma.

" Oh mon dieu Belle ! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! "

" Désolée, mais je commençais à croire que tu t'étais changé en statue" répondit la brune toujours amusée.

" Je pense que c'est mauvais signe. C'est toujours mauvais signe lorsqu'une femme ne donne pas de nouvelle non ? " questionna soudainement Emma.

" Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là. "

" Eh bien, oui, tu sais, lorsqu'une femme ne donne plus de nouvelle, ça veut dire que tu ne l'intéresses pas. Bien que cela ne me soit bien évidemment jamais arriv…" s'emporta Emma en faisant de grands gestes.

" Attends une minute… quand tu parles d'une femme, tu veux dire… " la coupa Belle qui commença à saisir.

" Regina, évidemment ! Ça fait presque une semaine ! Et elle ne m'a toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles ! Comment est-ce possible ! " s'insurgea Emma blessée dans son orgueil.

" Désolée de te l'apprendre, Emma, mais la situation n'est pas la même que dans tes rendez-vous galants " rappela Belle en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Pourtant, nous sommes amené à passer un temps considérable ensemble. Je te signale, qu'elle cherche mon _meurtrier,_ je ne vois pas quelque chose qui pourrait plus nous rapprocher " sourit malicieusement Emma.

Tandis que Belle s'apprêtait à rappeler la blonde à l'ordre, le téléphone se mit à sonner et attira l'attention des deux jeunes femmes qui ne réagirent pas immédiatement. À la troisième sonnerie, se fut Belle sortie de sa torpeur qui répondit :

" Belle French à l'appareil (…) oui elle est là (…) Entendue. Passez une bonne journée aussi, inspecteur " salua Belle en regardant Emma du coin de l'œil qui s'approcha en comprenant le message silencieux de son amie.

" Emma Swan, salua-t-elle avec un air assuré alors que son humeur était encore miné quelques secondes auparavant."

" Mlle Swan, Regina Mills à l'appareil" lui répondit Regina d'une voix posée qui dégageait une autorité et une confidence naturelle.

" Oui, je m'en doute. Le nombre de personnes sachant que je suis ici est assez réduit " répliqua Emma irrité que Regina ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé de ne lui donner de nouvelle que maintenant.

" Est-ce que j'appelle au mauvais moment ? Vous m'avez l'air assez… tendue très chère " répondit Regina loin d'être impressionné par Emma et même légèrement amusé d'être sans aucun doute la raison de cette humeur massacrante.

" Tend… Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Ça fait presque une semaine. J'ai eu la patience d'attendre votre appel et tout ce que vous avez à me dire, c'est que j'ai l'air "tendue" ?! s'outragea Emma qui était de plus en plus agacé que l'inspectrice est le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds aussi vite. Mais pour vous répondre, je dirais que je suis assez déçus. Je pensais que nous pourrions faire du bon boulot ensemble, mais à ce que je vois, cette affaire n'a pas l'air de tant vous concerner " répliqua froidement Emma.

" Eh bien Mlle Swan, sachez qu'être chargé d'un dossier important ne m'empêche pas d'avoir d'autres responsabilités qui demandent mon attention, dont, remplir des papiers pour autoriser une civile à participer à une affaire policière, bien que cela ne _vous_ concerne en rien." rétorqua à son tour l'inspectrice sur le même ton que la blonde.

" Oh…"

" Oui. Enfin bref, maintenant que ces petits détails ont été réglés, sachez qu'il vous est permis de venir me rejoindre au poste dans une heure pour signer les dernières formalités, à moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez trop… _déçu_ pour continuer ce partenariat" piqua l'inspectrice avant de mettre fin à cet appel plus que tendu.

N'ayant pas la chance de pouvoir parler à son tour, Emma posa le téléphone et se tourna vers le regard inquisiteur de Belle, qui bien qu'ayant entendu la moitié de la discussion entre les deux femmes savait bien qui était en tord :

" … Ok. Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais que j'ai pas assuré " admit Emma en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

" Heureuse que tu t'en rendes compte." commenta Belle en regardant la blonde allait dans sa chambre et commençait à sortir tous ses vêtements du placard. " Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? "

" L'inspecteur Mills m'attend " bougonna Emma en cherchant des vêtements qu'elle trouvait raisonnable à se mettre.

" Il va vraiment falloir qu'on t'achète des habits " soupira Belle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Emma était habillée assez chaudement pour affronter la baisse de température extérieure et avait une fois de plus insisté pour mettre la veste en cuire rouge qui comme elle l'avait dit pour rigoler à Belle était devenue son porte-bonheur. Avant de se mettre en route, Emma proposa à Belle de l'accompagner, mais celle-ci déclina expliquant avec peine que les parents d'Emmett avaient insisté pour que la jeune femme les aide pour organiser les funérailles de leur fils. Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Emma qui avait presque réussi à oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Finalement, ne voulant pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, la jeune femme se reprit en main et pris la direction du poste.

En arrivant, elle n'était pas surprise de voir le regard de tous les agents présents sur elle, certains qu'elle reconnaissait lorsqu'elle avait été mise en détention après avoir donné une bonne droite à l'affreux photographe et d'autres, qui étaient présent ou avaient sûrement entendu parler du rôle qu'elle avait joué dans le sauvetage de la jeune serveuse. Loin de se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard des policiers, elle marcha d'un pas assuré dans le commissariat, mais pesta dans sa tête commençant à se sentir stupide du fait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle devait aller. Alors qu'elle se préparait à demander un renseignement au policier de l'accueil, une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, ce qui la fit se retourner vers nul autre que Regina Mills qui avait un sourcil levé et un début de sourire en coin sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait repéré Emma entrer dans le poste et faire comme à son habitude son petit numéro :

" Je peux vous aider peut-être ? " demanda Regina très amusé de prendre la blonde au dépourvue.

" Inspecteur Mills…je…hmm…suis là ? " bafouilla Emma ne sachant que dire de plus.

" Détendez-vous très chère. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était votre première visite n'est-ce pas ? " lui rappela-t-elle sur un ton joueur.

"Croyez-moi, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que ça…Regina pour tout à l'heure…" commença la blonde gênée, mais fut interrompu par le chef Spencer qui sortit bruyamment de son bureau.

" Tiens ! Mills, vous êtes arrivées au bon moment. Je viens de recevoir les papiers de confidentialité et le contrat que tu m'as demandé, indiqua Spencer avant de se tourner vers Emma. Vous êtes sûrement Mlle Swan, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous " dit-il en tendant une main à la blonde.

" En bien, j'espère " plaisanta Emma en serrant la main du chef et jeta un coup d'œil discret à Regina.

" Disons que je fais absolument confiance au jugement de l'inspecteur Mills" répondit-il ayant clairement entendu parler des incidents de ces derniers jours. Bien, Mlle Swan, inspecteur, si vous voulez bien me suivre " dit-il en indiquant aux jeunes femmes la porte de son bureau.

Emma qui n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau d'un chef de police, pris le temps d'inspecter les moindres recoins de celui-ci. Elle fut déçue de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau banal : En son centre se trouver un large bureau croulant sous une pile de dossiers dont beaucoup affichaient "CONFIDENTIEL", ainsi que deux grands écrans d'ordinateur. Sur le mur derrière le bureau, on pouvait voir différentes décorations de mérite, preuve de l'efficacité du travail du département. Enfin, l'espace de travail du policier était également encerclé par deux grandes étagères métallique qui devaient certainement aussi contenir des tonnes de dossiers. Tandis que la blonde continuait à scruter la pièce des yeux, ce n'est qu'après trois appels de son nom, qu'elle daigna tourner son attention sur les deux agents de police qui étaient déjà installés dans leur siège :

" Bien, Mlle Swan, j'ose espérer que vous serez plus attentive au cours de l'enquête que vous ne l'êtes en ce moment " pointa Spencer.

" Hmm… Oui, veuillez m'excuser Monsieur." rétorqua Emma, un peu mal à l'aise et frustré de se faire réprimander de la sorte. Cette manière si insupportable où le ton presque doucereux portait sans si méprendre des reproches. Ce même ton que son grand-père ne se lassait jamais d'utiliser en s'adressant à lui.

" Parfait. Si vous le voulez bien, il faut que vous apposiez votre signature, ici, ici et enfin à la fin de ce paragraphe" indiqua-t-il avec son doigt avant de chercher un stylo pour la blonde dans son tiroir.

" Cette fois, c'est officiel inspecteur, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement" déclara Emma en se tournant vers Regina avec un sourire triomphant.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre à la blonde, le téléphone de Regina posé sur le bureau se mit à vibrer. Avant qu'Emma ne puisse voir le nom affiché, Regina saisit son portable à une vitesse hallucinante et quitta le bureau de son chef aussi vite. Au même moment, Spencer tendit le stylo à Emma qui avait presque oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait et celle-ci signa distraitement les cases que lui indiquait le policier. Tandis que le chef de la police récapitulait les grandes lignes du contrat que la blonde avait signé, celle-ci était focalisé sur la belle brune qu'elle pouvait voir parler à travers la vitre du bureau. Voyant l'expression sereine et heureuse de la jeune femme, Emma se demanda qui pouvait être la personne capable de lui faire baisser les défenses qu'elle avait soigneusement installé autour d'elle. La blonde plus qu'intriguée, commença à être presque agacé de voir le sourire qu'affichait la brune et qu'elle n'avait vu que lors du sauvetage d'Ashley. C'est finalement lorsque l'inspectrice raccrocha et que le chef Spencer se mit à hurler qu'Emma se recentra sur lui, pendant que Regina les rejoignit :

" Mlle Swan ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait cela ? Demanda-t-il en pointant les papiers de l'index.

" Eh bien, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai signé vos papiers, répondit-elle incertaine de voir quel était le problème du cinquantenaire qui peut-être devait songer à prendre un peu de repos."

" Oui. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez signé de la sorte" continua-t-il en mettant le papier devant Emma et Regina qui en profita pour jeter également un coup d'œil.

Emma comprit tout de suite la réaction du chef Spencer, et pesta doucement en accusant sa maladresse. Habitué ou plutôt ayant encore du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle identité, la blonde avait par inadvertance signé avec les initiales E.W qui lui appartenait encore il y a une semaine de ça. Regina, elle aussi soupira, ennuyé par le comportement si enfantin qu'avait jusque-là montré la blonde. Pourtant, ne voulant pas plus perdre en crédibilité qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait en voyant le regard désapprobateur et confus de son patron, Regina répondit à sa place :

" Je suis désolé Monsieur. Il semblerait que Mlle Swan prenne déjà très au sérieux son rôle de consultante en se mettant complètement dans la peau de la victime "défendit Regina sur un ton léger qui elle souhaitait, arriverait à convaincre son supérieur.

 _" Vous ne pourriez pas avoir autant raison inspecteur pensa Emma_ , avant de continuer. Je suis désolé Monsieur, il semblerait que je sois un peu distraite aujourd'hui." s'excusa Emma sur un ton qu'elle espérait sincère.

"Bien. Bien, je…je ferais de nouvelles copies." Prenant ça comme son signe de départ, Emma quitta en coup de vent le bureau du chef Spencer qui retint Regina avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la blonde. S'il te plaît, Mills, assure-toi qu'elle respecte le protocole " déclara Spencer à Regina en se massant les tempes.

" Oui, bien sûr monsieur " répondit-elle dans un long soupir avant de sortir elle aussi du bureau.

À peine la brune sortit, Emma se précipita sur elle avec un regard coupable et mal à l'aise ce qui exaspéra encore plus l'inspectrice qui roula des yeux :

" Regina, je…" commença Emma qui appréhendait déjà que la colère de Regina s'abatte sur elle.

" Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?! De faire quelque chose comme ça devant mon patron ? Même venant de vous Mlle Swan, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez être aussi immature " railla amèrement Regina.

" Désolé… comme je l'ai dit, il semblerait que je sois un peu…distraite aujourd'hui " s'excusa Emma dans un long soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

" Vraiment Swan ? C'est comme ça que vous vous justifiez ? Demanda l'inspectrice nullement satisfaite par ces excuses et continua en s'approchant le plus possible de la blonde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'y se passe dans votre vie, mais je vous conseille de ne pas confondre privé et professionnel ici " avertit-elle.

Avant que Regina ne puisse continuer sa réprimande, son téléphone retentit de nouveau, laissant un petit silence entre les deux femmes. Finalement, elle décida de regarder furtivement le contact avant de raccrocher et de laisser un message à "Katherine" tandis qu'Emma plus que méfiante et contrarié eu cette fois le temps de lire le nom du mystérieux contact de Regina.

" Dans ce cas, je peux en dire autant de vous _inspecteur "_ répliqua sarcastiquement Emma lorsque Regina rangea son portable dans sa poche.

" Et je peux savoir de quoi est-ce qu'on parle ici ? " demanda Regina incertaine de ce qu'insinuait la blonde.

" Oh ! Ne me faites pas croire que le coup de fil de tout à l'heure et celui-ci étaient à propos d'une affaire quelconque, répondit Emma en haussant le ton, ce qui attira l'attention de certains policiers. "

" Les appels que je reçois, ne vous concernent en rien et je n'ai pas à m'en justifier devant vous !" s'outra l'inspectrice en tirant le bras d'Emma pour la mener dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire.

" Vous avez raison. Vos petites amourettes ne me regardent en rien, mais si elles ralentissent l'enquête alors là, j'estime avoir..." continua Emma sur un ton des plus arrogant qui fit voir rouge à la brune.

" Vous estimez avoir le droit de me dire comment gérer mon enquête ? Je ne sais pas comment vous en êtes venu à penser que tout tournez autour de vous et que vos désirs étaient des ordres Swan, mais que les choses soient claires, _je_ dirige cette affaire et si vous voulez que votre avis est une quelconque incidence sur celle-ci, vous allez devoir démontrer votre fiabilité ! " asséna vicieusement l'inspectrice qui arrivait à saturation.

Suite à cette déclaration, Emma se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, elle s'était emporté trop vite et laisser porter par ses mauvaises habitudes. Ce n'est pas comme si cela était intentionnel, la vie remplie de luxe et de prestige qu'Emmett avait, été une vie que beaucoup enviaient et dont lui-même ne pouvait se passer. Pourtant, le monde des affaires et de la haute était surtout infesté de requins de la pire espèce, qui attendaient le bon moment, profitant et se nourrissant de ses faiblesses pour agir. À cet instant, Emma laissa son esprit dériver vers un souvenir laissé de côté depuis longtemps.

 _Quelques années plus tôt :_

 _Emmett était peu assuré, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était ici, mais le temps passé lui semblait beaucoup plus long. Sans aucune compagnie ou distraction, le jeune homme passait la plupart de son temps à écrire, observer le milieu qui l'entourait avec minutie et évidemment se remémorer les faits l'ayant conduit où il était à présent. Aujourd'hui, la journée qui d'habitude se déroulait de manière redondante fut interrompu par une visite impromptue. On l'avait accompagné dans une petite pièce aux quatre murs d'un blanc similaire, Emmett était assis, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Quelques minutes après, un homme d'un âge avancé pris place face à lui :_

 _" Alors voilà donc où tout cela t'as conduit " déclara-t-il sans préambule et avec dédain montrant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas s'attarder dans un endroit aussi sordide._

 _Le jeune homme ne rétorqua pas, il se contenta de fixer l'homme face à lui avec un regard vide, reflétant son état d'esprit._

 _" Je constate qu'en plus d'être là, tu as décidé d'abandonner complètement. Je pensais t'avoir enseigné mieux que ça, mais tout comme eux, tu as voulu croire que le monde était rempli de personnes bien intentionnées. Je vais te dire mon garçon, tu as la chance de ne pas être comme les gens ordinaires, tu es au-dessus, et la seule raison qui fait que tu te retrouves ici est parce que tu as voulu te mettre à la place des gens du commun, continua-t-il crachant ses mots comme si c'était du poison et s'approcha un peu plus d'Emmett en le perçant de ses yeux d'un vert similaire." Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, que tu vaux mieux qu'eux et c'est pourquoi je vais te donner un petit conseil. Ce qui t'a fait tomber, fais en ta force ! Les faiblesses que tu as pus avoir, les autres les ont et ce n'est qu'en tant servant que tu pourras t'élever" murmura-t-il sournoisement._

 _Constatant que le regard du jeune homme était toujours brumeux, l'homme pesta avant de se redresser et de se lever près à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix du blond se fit entendre :_

 _" Pourquoi tu es venu ? " demanda platement Emmett avant de préciser. " Alors que les autres m'ont laissé tomber, dit-il avec une colère retrouvé alors que ses yeux retrouvèrent un peu de leur combativité."_

 _" Parce que mon garçon, j'estime que les gens comme nous ne devraient pas finir dans un endroit pareil. Tu pourrais avoir le monde à tes pieds Emmett, à toi de t'assurer que cela se sache et que le reste soit caché." avertit-il avant de franchir la porte et de laisser le jeune homme à nouveau seul avec ses pensées._

Après quoi, Emmett avait décidé de ne plus partager ses sentiments aussi facilement. Plus que jamais, il savait que la confiance était un bien précieux que seuls quelques personnes pouvaient obtenir de sa part ou bien, il aimait l'utilisait tel une arme pour démolir progressivement les murs qui entouraient ses conquêtes les plus ardues à acquérir. Toutefois, fort est de constater qu'il avait plus que sous-estimé Regina Mills. La jolie inspectrice semblait avoir le don de faire ressurgir une fougue qu'il pensait s'être estompé des années auparavant. Cette étincelle ranimé faisait qu'il était impossible qu'Emma continu de se conduire comme Emmett. Après tout, c'est ce comportement qui faisait qu'il avait désormais les deux pieds dans la tombe et qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans cette situation. Lorsque Emma comprit son erreur, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir observé, les paroles du conseil résonnaient dans sa tête lui rappelant furieusement qu'il s'agissait ici d'une expiation avant tout et non pas de basculer à nouveau dans ses vieux travers.

Prenant le temps de faire retomber toute la tension accumulée aussi bien dans son corps que dans la pièce, Emma inspira une grande bouffée d'air et porta son attention sur l'inspecteur Mills…Regina. En l'espace de quelques jours, Regina avait réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds plus de fois qu'elle voulait l'admettre. Si celle-ci pouvait accomplir un tel exploit, alors peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir, peut-être que la jeune femme détenait également la clé qui lui permettrait de venir à bout de cette lourde tâche. Plus qu'elle ne pouvait trouver une amie fidèle et qui la connaissait depuis toujours en Belle, ce dont Emma avait également besoin été d'un allié, un partenaire capable de l'assister et de la remettre sur les railles lorsqu'elle s'en déviait. À cela, réalisa-t-elle, Regina Mills avait fait le premier pas, lui avait tendue une perche qu' Emma n'avait cessé de lui renvoyer en pleine figure tandis qu'elle se comportait comme un enfant gâté qui en voulait toujours plus. Peut-être que la blonde s'était trompée, et que l'inspectrice avait abaissé ses murs et tenté soit pour le côté pratique ou par pur instinct d'accorder à Emma une chance de faire ses preuves pour atteindre leur objectif commun.

Lorsque Emma prit conscience du ridicule de l'altercation qu'elle avait engendré, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser, ce qui interpella Regina qui retourna son attention sur la blonde plus que déconcertante après s'être assuré de donner à Katherine une réponse à son message :

" Je suis vraiment désolé Regina. Je vous assure que je ne me moque ni de vous, ni de la situation, assura Emma qui voyait déjà Regina se braquer à nouveau.

" Ravi de savoir que vous ne vous payez pas ma tête Mlle Swan. Si c'était le cas, n'oubliez pas qu'il me serait facile de vous remettre dans une cellule. " menaça Regina sur un ton plus léger qu'auparavant.

" Je n'en doute absolument pas inspecteur Mills. En tout les cas, je tiens à m'excuser… pour tout, et vous dire merci. Merci de m'accorder une chance… enfin… si c'est toujours le cas " déclara Emma incertaine en passant sa main sur sa nuque et espérant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'opportunité que Regina lui avait donné.

Suite à ses excuses, Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et resta figé sans voix quelques instants. En effet, devant le comportement puérile de la jeune femme, Regina n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps sa rage, alors que sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Tout comme elle en avait la fâcheuse habitude, Regina laissa ses paroles dépasser sa pensée. Cette habitude, elle l'avait vite adopté après avoir pour la première fois de sa vie désobéit à sa mère, ainsi refusant de se plier à sa volonté. Quelques années auparavant, Regina prise dans une situation inattendue, mais en aucun cas malvenue, avait dû faire un choix et celui-ci l'avait mené à devenir la femme forte et indépendante qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il pouvait arriver que son franc parlé puisse être la source de beaucoup de tracas et de ce fait, elle essayait le plus possible de l'atténuer. Cependant, une fois encore, Emma Swan avait réussi à faire ressortir ce côté presque vicieux d'elle-même où elle visait exactement où il fallait pour atteindre une personne. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé sa tirade, Regina n'avait pas manqué l'éclair de surprise passant dans les yeux de la blonde, mais au-delà de celui-ci, elle y vit également un voile couvrir les orbes verts forêt où on pouvait voir se refléter comme un film, une réminiscence dans laquelle la jeune femme s'était faite adsorber. Voyant se dessiner ce qui ressemblait à de l'inconfort et de la douleur sur le visage d'Emma, la brune sentit la culpabilité remonter à la surface. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à faire un premier pas de réconfort vers la jeune femme, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. À peine l'écran fut allumé, qu'une photo s'afficha montrant clairement deux personnes : une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant et aux yeux bleus hypnotiques, qui se tenait près d'un petit garçon brun assis sur une balançoire et tout deux avec un grand sourire faisaient un signe de la main en regardant la caméra qui les avait photographié dans ce moment heureux. À la vue d'un tel cadre, Regina avait presque les larmes aux yeux et laissa un commentaire en tapotant à une vitesse fulgurante sur l'écran. Dès que le message fut envoyé, l'inspectrice fixa son téléphone attendant une nouvelle réponse qui elle l'espérait serait accompagné d'un nouveau cliché d'un moment auquel elle aurait voulu assister en direct.

Perdu dans la contemplation du téléphone, Regina ne revint à la réalité en entendant un léger gloussement provenir de la pièce silencieuse. Agacé d'avoir été coupé dans son petit moment de bonheur, mais aussi en se rappelant où elle était et le désaccord dans lequel elle était avec sa nouvelle consultante _plus pour très longtemps pensa-t-elle_ _irritée_ _._ Une nouvelle fois prête à faire déferler sa colère sur la blonde, Regina fut surprise que celle-ci prenne la parole en premier pour ainsi éviter de retomber dans une dispute. En entendant le ton beaucoup plus léger et décontracté de la jeune femme, Regina se détendit à son tour et laissa elle aussi retomber la pression qui s'était élevée au cours de la conversation. Se laissant prêter au jeu, elle pris un ton plus taquin tout en faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était tout de même pas à prendre à la légère.

Appréhendant tout comme dans un match de tennis qu'Emma sorte une nouvelle pique pour l'ennuyer, Regina fut stupéfaite en entendant pour la première fois en ce début d'après-midi des excuses sincères sortant de la bouche de la jeune femme. Plus que les excuses, c'est la manière dont la blonde les avait exprimé qui la laissa sans voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit devant la franchise et la douceur contenues dans les mots que prononça Emma Swan. Cela suffit à faire accélérer les battements de son cœur, tandis qu'elle sentit une chaleur naître dans le creux de son ventre en voyant le sourire radieux et les yeux pétillants de la blonde. Toujours dans sa contemplation, c'est lorsque la deuxième partie de la sentence d'Emma arriva à son cerveau qu'elle réalisa que la jeune femme qui d'habitude était si sûre d'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens et la regardait nerveusement, qu'elle comprit que celle-ci attendait une réponse. Face à la blonde qui à ce moment précis laissait transparaître sa vulnérabilité, Regina n'avait pas à cœur de la rejeter après lui avoir laissé tant de chances qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour personne avant cela. C'est pourquoi, elle capitula et décida une dernière fois de faire confiance à son instinct :

" Vous savez, je n'ai pas fait toute cette paperasse et une nuit blanche pour finalement revenir sur ma décision, répondit-elle finalement. C'est lorsqu'elle vit une fois de plus le visage d'Emma Swan s'illuminer, qu'elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et ce, malgré les confrontations futures qu'elle visualisait déjà.

" Merci Regina ! Je…vous ne le regretterai pas " affirma Emma qui repris vite sa bonne humeur et son air assuré que lui connaissait Regina.

" J'espère bien très chère " rétorqua à son tour Regina, qui sentait à ce moment-là que leur partenariat était désormais bel et bien scellé.

Pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre, les deux jeunes femmes au fort tempérament avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord et elles avaient conscience que cela était un grand pas en avant pour la suite de leur collaboration. Alors que l'atmosphère était maintenant détendue et apaisée, du mouvements et de l'agitation extérieure interpella Regina. La jeune inspectrice quitta silencieusement la salle suivie de près par Emma pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Aussitôt sorti, Regina se fit solliciter par son patron :

" Tiens Mills ! Heureusement, tu n'as pas encore quitté les locaux " appela Spencer soulagé.

" Monsieur ? Y-a t-il un problème ? " demanda-t-elle confuse.

" Oui. Et je pense que ça peut t'intéresser, répondit-il en lui tendant un dossier."

Au même moment, Emma s'approcha de Regina et sentit un mauvais pressentiment germer dans le creux de son estomac. En voyant le premier cliché du dossier, la blonde commença à pâlir et se détourna quelques instants en prenant une longue inspiration avant de faire à nouveau face au chef de la police :

" Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit de Gustave Chase. Il a été retrouvé dans une benne à ordures, mort...d'une balle dans le cœur " déclara gravement Spencer.

" Et vous pensez que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avoir l'affaire White. " en conclu Regina.

" Deux riches héritiers tués à une semaine d'intervalle. C'est une sacré coïncidence " répliqua Spencer suspicieux.

" Nous allons enquêter là-dessus" adhéra Regina.

" Je compte sur vous dans ce cas Mills " dit Spencer en rentrant dans son bureau.

Lorsque son patron fut parti, Regina se tourna vers Emma qui semblait plus blanche qu'à son habitude. Pourtant, loin d'avoir le temps de s'inquiéter de sa condition, elle poursuivit :

" Bien, Swan, la récréation est terminée et c'est maintenant que le vrai travail commence " annonça-t-elle avant de sortir du poste pour se diriger sûrement vers une voiture de fonction.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, le téléphone prépayé que lui avait acheté Belle se mit à retentir. Hésitant à décrocher ou à rejoindre Regina avant qu'elle s'impatiente, Emma pris l'appel en pestant et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du poste à son tour :

" Belle, désolé, mais tu appelles au mauvais moment " expliqua hâtivement Emma.

" Désolé de te déranger dans ta tâche ô si importante, s'excusa faussement Belle, amusée par la salutation d'Emma. Il faut que tu reviennes à l'appart…vite " avertit Belle.

" J'ai vraiment pas le temps, je suis au milieu d'un truc, une… affaire de police " s'empressa la blonde en s'arrêtant en plein milieu prête à raccrocher.

" Non. Il faut _vraiment_ que tu viennes" insista la brunette qui semblait de plus en plus anxieuse.

" Écoute, je passerais quand j'aurais du temps libre, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je te laisse. Regina compte sur moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de la décev…"

" Emma ! Tu ne comprends pas, il faut que tu viennes, c'est…" commença Belle hésitante.

" Crache le morceau Belle, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?! " demanda Emma, haussant le ton et perdant patience avec les détours que prenait son amie.

" C_c'est Ruby. Emma…elle est là. "

 **Voilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir. À très bientôt :3**


End file.
